Isshuukan
by synstropezia
Summary: Jellal merasa kehidupannya amat membosankan, karena itulah, dia memutuskan jadi berandal dan bertujuan, menemukan seseorang yang menarik baginya, lalu Jellal bertekad 'akan memenangkan hati orang itu dalam waktu seminggu'
1. Monday

Isshuukan

 **Summary : Jellal merasa kehidupannya amat membosankan, karena itulah, dia memutuskan jadi berandal dan bertujuan, menemukan seseorang yang menarik baginya, lalu Jellal bertekad 'akan memenangkan hati orang itu dalam waktu seminggu!'**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Friendship, romance

Warning : Typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Mayortias orang membenci hari Senin, terutama murid sekolah dan orang dewasa yang bekerja. Kalau bagi pegangguran, sih, semua hari juga sama saja. Jika Senin adalah manusia, dia pasti sudah bunuh diri karena frustasi berat. Kita memulainya dari sana, rutinitas berulang yang membuat siapapun jenuh. Pasti kalian pernah merasakannya, bosan, kecewa, namun tetap berharap, agar terjadi hal menyenangkan sekecil apapun itu.

Seorang Jellal Fernandes pun melaluinya. Murid SMP Fairy Tail yang dapat dibilang sempurna dari segi pendidikan maupun olahraga, tetapi, segala anugerah itu tidak mengubah sisi monoton dalam hidupnya. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih wow, sesuatu yang bisa memberi warna baru pada hati kecilnya. Inilah keputusan bocah akil balig itu 'menjadi berandal dan menemukan seseorang yang menarik baginya'.

Siapakah dia?

-ll-

Matahari menyinari kota Magnolia, Fiore, di kala pagi menyapa. Semua orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya sejak jam lima, berangkat ke kantor, membuka lapak dagangan, dan khusus untuk murid TK sampai SMA : pergi ke sekolah.

Selimut biru bergaris putih menutupi setengah tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Sinar keemasan menerbos masuk melewati kaca jendela, membuat dia sedikit silau namun tetap bersikeras melanjutkan mimpi indah. Ketika jam weker berdering, barulah tubuh mungil berbalut kaos oblong itu terbangun dari tidur lelap, berdiri sebentar di depan kaca merapikan surai biru lautnya yang acak-acakan. Biarlah, sudah cukup tampan untuk memikat perhatian cewek.

"Hoi Jellal, cepat bangun lalu turun sarapan!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya yang terpaksa dihentikan. Dia tau dan langsung menurut tanpa kompromi lebih panjang

Ibu menyeramkan jika marah, mirip monster hijau alias Hulk! Jellal cekikikan membayangkan hayalan aneh itu, seisi rumah pasti jadi kapal pecah yang senasib dengan kondisi kamarnya sekarang.

Sepotong roti tawar dia ambil acak, tak ketinggalan meneguk habis segelas susu cokelat hangat sebelum berpamitan–meski tidak dapat dikatakan seperti itu. Jellal mengabaikan total ayahnya yang sibuk membaca koran. Teriakan ibu pun bagai angin lalu tanpa arti.

"Jangan buru-buru, kamu belum terlambat!"

"Berangkat lebih pagi kan memang kebiasaanku"

Ah benar juga, hari ini Senin berarti ada upacara. Jellal yang anti berjemur di lapangan memutuskan untuk datang setelat….mungkin. Lupakan soal perkataan tadi, bohong seratus persen kok! Dia mampir ke pinggir sungai dekat sekolah, menidurkan kepala santai sembari memandangi langit biru. Menenangkan sekali, dibanding ceramah panjang lebar Bu Evergreen yang bikin kuping panas. Desiran angin memperkuat serangan kantuk yang menderanya.

Benar deh, Jellal ketiduran di bawah naungan pohon rindang.

 _Setengah jam kemudian…._

"Hoamz….! Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Setengah delapan pagi, upcara tengah berlangsung dan dia terlambat dua puluh menit! Jellal tetap berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Masa bodoh mau kena marah juga, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri ujung-ujungnya.

Pak Droy nampak sibuk menyapu halaman depan sekolah. Kebetulan gerbang belum ditutup rapat, palingan penyakit pikunnya kambuh. Jelas ini sangat menguntungkan Jellal, dia pun menyelinap masuk dan berlari menuju lapangan. Lautan manusia berjemur di bawah terik matahari, mengangkat tangan mereka menyamai alis memberi hormat pada bendera kebanggaan negara. Makanya, dia paling benci upacara.

"Hoi, berdirilah di samping kanan lapangan" perintah Laxus-sensei tegas. Dialah guru killer yang mengajar matematika kelas sembilan. Jellal terpaksa menuruti, kalau hawa keberadaannya cukup tipis untuk diketahui, lebih baik masuk langsung ke kelas

Mendadak teringat anime 'basket super' itu, yang warna rambutnya mirip pelangi. Jellal menyilangkan tangan malas di belakang kepala. Pelajaran pertama Bahasa Inggris, diajar Levy-sensei yang terkenal memiliki hati sebaik malaikat. Benar juga, bolos pasti terdengar menyenangkan, apalagi dia kurang menyukai suasana membosankan yang selalu tercipta, setiap kali si pendek mengajar. Sekalian beri pelajaran pada guru baru.

"Upacara selesai. Murid diperkenankan meninggalkan lapangan"

Siap-siap, deh, kena marah.

-ll-

 _SREKKKK!_

"Permisi sensei" ucap Jellal menarik pintu geser. Kegiatan belajar mengajar terganggu sesaat, oleh kedatangan murid badung yang menarik perhatian seisi kelas

"Duduklah di tempatmu. Kita akan memulai pelajaran sekarang"

"H'ai….!"

 _Dua puluh menit kemudian…._

"Maaf sensei. Bolehkah saya izin ke toilet?"

"Silahkan, Jellal-san"

Seringainya nampak setelah sukses besar keluar dari kelas. Satu monyet kena tipu, hahaha….tawa Jellal merasa puas. Atap sekolah menjadi tempat favoritnya guna menghabiskan waktu, sekadar menikmati hembusan angin sambil bersenandung, atau memandangi seluruh kota dengan mata telanjang. Dia merogoh kunci dalam kantong celana, pintu jati itu terbuka lebar membiarkan daun-daun gugur merembas masuk.

Di sini selalu sejuk, ya….

"Heh….tetap saja rasanya membosankan. Aku mau pulang dan main video game"

" _Kau hanya butuh teman. Itu saja"_

"Uhm! Onee-chan berisik"

 _Tiga jam kemudian…._

Iris hitamnya membuka perlahan, mendapat sekeliling ruangan berubah menjadi putih. Jellal menyibak selimut yang menutup hangat tubuhnya, beranjak pergi dari atas ranjang menghiraukan seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil, yang menunggunya bangun sejak jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. Sampai suara kecil itu memanggil nama marga Jellal dengan imbuhan –san.

"Fernandes-san. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" pamit Jellal hendak meninggalkan UKS. Dia paling membencinya, terutama terhadap bau obat yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan

"A-ano….banyak-banyaklah beristirahat. Wajah Fernandes-san pucat saat ditemukan Laxus-sensei, jadi, hukumanmu dicabut"

Dewi foruna sedang memihak padanya ternyata. Jellal sebatas mengangguk paham, dia tidak peduli mau diapakan juga, rasanya hidup sangat membosankan sampai ingin mati saja. Kini _uwabaki_ bertali biru itu tengah melewati koridor sekolah. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas waktu Jellal melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pelajaran agama yang diajar Richard-sensei tengah berlangsung. Namun, bukan hanya nama sang guru terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, melainkan pula tugas cetak yang belum dia kerjakan.

Untuk apa balik ke kelas jika begini. Nanti disuruh keluar lagi.

"Hoi. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Jellal setengah berteriak. Memergoki sekumpulan berandal yang menendang-nendangkan kaki mereka ke suatu objek hidup

"Sedikit mencari kesenangan, sekalian memberi dia pelajaran" ujarnya menunjuk perempuan malang itu

"Ucapanmu terdengar menarik. Boleh aku ikutan?"

"Silahkan saja"

 _BUAKKK!_

"Apa maksudmu menendang wajahku?!"

Lagi-lagi menyeringai, puas melihat ekspresi korban yang kesakitan. Jellal menyuruhnya kabur sebelum si salam bertindak lebih jauh. Mereka memang sama-sama berandal, tetapi bukan berarti menjalin pertemanan atau menghajar makhluk lemah. Dia masih memiliki hati nuraninya sebagai manusia, itulah hal terpenting. Terjadi pertengkaran berbanding terbalik di sana, satu lawan tiga. Jelas kan mana yang menang dan kalah?

Sampai….

"Berhenti bertengkar, sekarang!" Jellal menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Wanita dengan surai scarlet sepinggang yang diurai, pasti dia Erza Scarlet, ketua OSIS SMP Fairy Tail

"Jellal Fernandes, kau dihukum karena memicu pertengkaran. Begitu juga dengan kalian bertiga. Ikuti aku ke ruang guru"

Hibiki-sensei memarahi mereka berempat habis-habisan, ditambah hukuman dari Erza yang membuat hari Senin itu semakin berat. Bagi Jellal, ini kedua kalinya dia kena ceramah ala bapak dan ibu ustad, selanjutnya mau ditambah dengan anak ustad? Empat tumpuk buku tebal di kedua tangan memberi beban tersendiri. Kalau tidak kuat, mungkin sudah patah duluan di lima menit pertama.

Ah, mana boleh sebelum sempat menggandeng cewek.

"Apa yang lucu, Jellal Fernandes?!" entah apa yang merasukinya, daritadi dia mesam-mesem tanpa alasan jelas

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Senang saja karena bisa bersama cewek cantik" goda Jellal diselingi tawa. Erza menjitak pucuk kepalanya pelan, memang dia murahan apa, bakal terlena oleh gombal murahan macam itu?

"Candaanmu basi sekali. Tidak ada yang bermutu?"

"Kalau mau ada banyak. Salah satunya….kamu tau, seberat apa delapan tumpuk buku?"

"Itu bukan candaan, baka, tetapi pertanyaan. Pasti sangat berat kan? Makanya jangan melanggar peraturan jika tidak ingin dihukum"

"Dibanding beratnya delapan tumpuk buku, berpuluh kali lipat lebih berat untuk mendapatkanmu"

 _BLUSH!_

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA. JELLAL BAKA!" bentak Erza menyembunyikan rona merah, yang menghiasi kulit pucatnya. Kali ini sukses besar, dia berani jamin seratus persen

 _Senin, 2 November X791_

 _Aku dimarahi Evergreen-sensei karena terlambat masuk sekolah, lalu bolos pelajaran agama dan bermimpi buruk tentang Onee-chan. Natsu, Gray dan Loke menghajar Lucy Heartfilia, karena menumpahkan dua gelas jus anggur ke sepatu mereka. Aku terlibat pertengkaran Erza yang melihat langsung membawa kami ke Hibiki-sensei untuk dihukum._

 _Awalnya aku berpikir, mereka bertiga curang karena hanya disuruh lari keliling lapangan, sedangkan aku membawa delapan tumpuk buku yang tebalnya sekitar tiga ratus halaman._

 _Kata siapa aku menyesal, justru hukuman itu yang mempertemukan kami berdua. Erza Scarlet berhasil menarik perhatianku secara tidak sengaja._

 _Goal : merebut hatinya dalam waktu satu minggu!_

Bersambung….


	2. Tuseday

Langit begitu gelap, pukul 4.30 waktu Magnolia setempat. Matahari masih tertidur nyenyak di ufuk barat, belum mau menyingsingkan fajar menampakkan sinar kemerahan. Jellal yang paling anti dengan kata bangun pagi, mendadak rajin bahkan sudah bersiap-siap memakai seragam. Hanya saja, karena terlalu dini untuk untuk pergi ke sekolah, dia terlebih dahulu menyalahkan televisi guna mengusir bosan. Saluran berita menjadi pilihannya mengawali hari Selasa, tanggal 3 November X791.

"Tumbenan bangun lebih pagi. Apa yang membuatmu bersemangat?" tanya sang ibu dari arah dapur. Tengah menggoreng telur dadar di atas panci penggorengan

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu seseorang di kelas tambahan"

Siswa kelas sembilan wajib mengikuti kelas tambahan, diadakan setiap hari Selasa sampai Jumat, dan dimulai jam 6.20. Biasanya Jellal sengaja membolos, lalu datang ketika bel masuk nyaris berbunyi. Kalau bukan karena Erza, pasti kebiasaan buruk itu akan terus berlanjut. Rencananya untuk modus telah dibuat sejak kemarin, yakin seratus persen mampu membuat semburat merah itu muncul ke permukaan pipinya yang mulus.

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

Halaman depan nampak sepi tanpa adanya aktivitas, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan suasana rumahnya sekarang ini. Pasti ibu tengah bersenandung riang, menyadari Jellal berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dari yang awalnya malas mendadak rajin. Namun siapa yang tau, mungkin hanya awet satu hari saja. Pak Droy terlihat sibuk mengepel di sepanjang koridor sekolah, sesekali tersenyum riang mendapati hasil pekerjaannya yang membuat lantai berkilau.

"Selamat pagi, Droy-san" sapa Jellal kemudian berlalu. Yang dipanggil membalas dua menit kemudian, tetapi kenapa terasa aneh, ya?

"Selamat pagi, Jellal-san. Eh tunggu, anak badung itu ikut pelajaran tambahan?! Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

 _SREKK….!_

Puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada Jellal yang berjalan menuju bangku belakang. Semua pun heran melihat kedatangannya, ada apa gerangan? Dia sendiri kurang peduli, cuek merogoh isi tas mengambil buku tulis kosong, meski tidak dipakai karena Yajima-sensei berkata, untuk mengeluarkan latihan minggu lalu, dan bagi yang lupa membawa, diharuskan mencari teman duduk guna membahas lima belas butir soal bersama-sama.

Baiklah, kita lihat sisi baiknya. Jellal memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk modus, menarik kursi di sebelah kiri Erza yang kebetulan masih kosong, atau garis takdir sengaja melukiskan demikian di atas lembaran hari baru?

"Ke-kenapa kamu duduk di sini?!" tanya Erza menghiraukan penjelasan Yajima-sensei. Mengusir Jellal adalah yang terpenting sekarang

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagi pula kamu membawa kertasnya. Tempat lain juga sudah penuh" ucap Jellal memikirkan macam-macam alasan agar Erza luluh. Meski dari iris hitam itu terpancar, dia belum mau mengalah

"Kata siapa? Di sebelah Natsu kosong!"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia kan yang menghajarku kemarin, kami masih perang dingin. Ya, anak sebaik Jellal Fernandes mana mau, berteman dengan berandalan" menyanjung diri sendiri bukanlah kebiasannya, dia benar-benar _out of character_

"Hah….? Padahal kamu sendiri berandalan, tetapi tidak punya teman. Aneh dasar"

"Jawaban nomor tujuh salah" sebilah pulpen Jellal ambil tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Menarik garis miring mencoret angka yang dimaksud. Erza mendadak histeris, menarik kertas tersebut menjauh dan nyaris robek

"Jangan sembarangan! Hanya aku yang boleh mencoretnya"

"Silahkan, hime-sama"

 _BLUSH!_

'Sial, lagi-lagi gombal murahan dari anak badung', batin Erza melampiaskan amarahnya pada secarik kertas, diremas menggunakan tenaga penuh, hingga menimbulkan bekas kusut yang mustahil dihilangkan. Jellal menunjukkan seringai kemenangan, melihat si scarlet gelagapan sendiri. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, secepat kilat kaki Erza berjalan meninggalkan kelas, juga lelaki yang cekikikan tidak jelas, dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah ketua OSIS.

Pelajaran pertama di hari Selasa yaitu matematika, diajar Laxus-sensei dengan julukan 'killer', nomor satu paling mengerikan di SMP Fairy Tail. Jellal merasa apes, setelah bertemu tiga tahun berturut-turut seakan murid dan guru itu terikat benang merah. Mengingat PR halaman 78 membuatnya semakin malas mengikuti pelajaran. Jelas, karena dia belum mengerjakan satu soal pun. Namun yang berbahaya adalah, jika disuruh maju ke depan lalu menulis jawaban di papan tulis! Kurang menyebalkan apalagi?

"Nomor absen tiga belas, Jellal Fernandes. Tulis jawaban nomor lima"

Mau tidak mau dia diminta menurut. Laxus-sensei menyodorkan spidol bertinta hitam, yang akan digunakannya untuk menulis. Hingga tiga menit berlalu, Jellal tak kunjung menorehkan sedikit tulisan atau angka di atas permukaan papan berlatar putih. Bukan hanya mereka yang kesal menunggu, melainkan juga sang guru.

"Wendy. Bantulah Jellal mengerjakan…."

"Erza saja, sensei. Tangannya gatal begitu ingin menulis jawaban" ledek Jellal tersenyum seramah mungkin, membuat Erza bertambah kesal kembali dilibatkan dalam 'permainan' anenya

"Majulah Erza. Bantu Jellal mengerjakan soal"

Kalau Laxus-sensei sudah memberi perintah, maka wajib dilaksanakan. Jari telunjuk Erza memberitau setiap letak kesalahan yang Jellal perbuat, seperti salah mengkali atau membagi angka desimal. Sebenarnya cukup keterlaluan karena dia sudah kelas sembilan. Bayangkan saja, di bulan April mereka akan menghadapi ujian sekolah. Soal yang lebih sulit, pasti dikeluarkan oleh guru bidang studi masing-masing. Ingatlah, SMP itu adalah Fairy Tail. Ujian masuk dan ujian kelulusan sebanding sukarnya.

"Yap. Jawabannya benar. Jadi…."

Oke, Jellal sangat puas berhasil menahan Erza sepuluh menit lamanya, sedangkan yang menjadi korban harus menahan emosi, sebelum pukulan melayang telak mengenai pipi si murid badung. Pukul 8.30 bel pergantian pelajaran berdering, selanjutnya Bahasa Jepang yang baru-baru ini diajar oleh Jenny-sensei, seorang guru muda mirip Levy-sensei : baru mengajar dua minggu lalu. Namun, cobaan yang dihadapi sudah begitu berat dan bikin stres. Siapa penyebabnya kalau bukan Jellal, dia menyusahkan karena sering kali tidak mengerjakan PR.

"Fernandes-san, cepat kerjakan tugas cetak halaman lima puluh lima yang saya suruh!"

"Setelah pulang sekolah akan saya kerjakan" bantah Jellal memainkan pensil kayu yang tingginya berkurang banyak. Jenny-sensei merasa dipermainkan sekarang, melayangkan ujung buku bermaksud menjitak helaian surai birunya sekeras mungkin

"Memangnya sensei akan tertipu?!" kesabaran guru muda itu benar-benar habis sekarang. Jellal yang sadar kepalanya dalam bahaya segera menulis serangkaian kalimat asal. Jenny-sensei pun berhenti sambil mesam-mesem gembira

"Begini baru benar. Selesaikanlah soalnya"

"Hahaha….hanya bercanda kok, Sensei"

"Be-be….beraninya kau! Baiklah, Sensei tidak peduli terhadapmu. Erza, awasilah Jellal supaya dia mengerjakan tugas"

"Kenapa harus saya?" apa tidak bisa, sehari ini saja terlepas dari Jellal? Erza bergidik ngeri melihat _death glare_ Jenny-sensei yang dilayangkan padanya. Sebatas mengawasi saja, kan? Tugas ini mudah dan menyebalkan, karena orang itu adalah Jellal Fernandes

Kursi kosong di samping kanan, Erza duduki dengan terpaksa. Membawa buku cetak dan tulis bahasa Jepang-nya, untuk menyelesaikan soal yang baru dikerjakan setengah jalan. Mereka terdiam sejenak, Jellal masih asyik memutar-mutar pensil melewati sela jari, menyebabkan iris hitamnya gerah, melihat tingkah laku yang sangat kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Cepat kerjakan soalnya, bodoh! Kau mau dimarahi Jenny-sensei?" tanya Erza menaikkan volume suara, dia tau membuat Jellal menurut tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Sikapnya pun memang kasar terhadap makhluk adam ini

"Gampang saja kan. Kamu hanya perlu memberi jawabannya, lalu aku tinggal menyalin"

"Tidak akan pernah, Jellal Fernandes" tolaknya tegas. Memang dia pikir mudah apa, menemukan jawaban dari sepuluh soal berbeda? Erza menghela nafas panjang, tidak tega melihat Jellal yang sedari tadi diam tanpa membalas ucapan pedasnya

"Baiklah, aku sebut halamannya saja. Nomor satu cari di halaman lima puluh dua. Nomor dua cari di halaman lima puluh empat bagian rangkuman. Nomor tiga cari di halaman empat puluh tiga. Nomor empat…." Erza berhenti sejenak, menyadari kesadaran Jellal melayang-layang di udara, berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya

"Hoi. Kamu mendengarkanku tidak?!"

"A-ah, maaf. Biar aku cari sendiri jawabannya"

Empat siku melekat di kening Erza, menandakan kemarahannya sudah berada di puncak. Terselamatkan oleh bunyi bel istirahat, dia langsung melesat pergi menuju kantin tanpa mempedulikan apapun, termasuk wanita yang menjadi pengawas dadakan. Seseorang duduk menggantikan posisi Jellal. Meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja cokelat menanti sahabatnya terlepas dari lamunan. Sesekali tangan ringkih itu bergoyang di depan wajah Erza walau tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Erza, Erza!"

"O-oh, Lucy ternyata. Maaf"

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan? Sepertinya sangat serius"

"Ini gara-gara Jellal. Tadi aku diminta Jenny-sensei untuk mengawasinya. Dia ingin meminta jawaban, dan aku memberi tau halamannya, tetapi anak itu malah berkata 'biar aku cari sendiri jawabannya'. Mengesalkan sekali"

"Aku yakin Jellal itu orang baik. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari Natsu dan kawan-kawan. Tanpanya pasti mereka menghajarku habis-habisan" ucap Lucy mengenang kejadian kemarin, dimana pahlawannya datang ketika dia hampir meneteskan air mata

"Cih! Anak badung itu telah mencuci otakmu rupanya"

Di mata Erza, kebaikan Jellal tidaklah berarti selain sampah. Nakal tetap nakal, sifat itu buruk dan patut dirubah. Percakapan mereka berlangsung sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat waktu berjalan sangat cepat yang membuatnya semakin malas untuk bertemu dengan Jellal. Pelajaran bahasa Jepang berakhir pukul 10.15, dilanjut Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial materi perang dunia I dan II. Erza tengah mempersiapkan diri, sebentar lagi gilirannya maju presentasi. Dia harus tampil sebaik mungkin demi nilai tertinggi.

"Selanjutnya, Erza Scarlet"

Semua berjalan lancar, dimulai dari menyebutkan penyebab umum perang dunia I, dilanjut penyebab khusus, bagaimana keadaan politik dan ekonomi saat itu, dan yang terakhir, upaya dalam memperbaiki kondisi tersebut. Erza mulai mengambil jeda satu menit, tengah mengingat-ingat kembali bahan yang dipresentasikannya. Ini mengundang banyak pertanyaan murid lain, jarang melihat ketua OSIS dengan segala kesempurnaannya, mendadak mati kutu seperti sekarang.

"Psst…psst….! Dibentuknya Liga Bangsa-Bangsa oleh Presiden…."

"O-oh, iya! Untuk mendamaikan negara yang berperang, dibentuklah Liga Bangsa-Bangsa oleh…." potong Erza melanjutkan kalimat Jellal. Tepuk tangan menggema meriah disebabkan presentasinya yang terbilang sempurna, seakan jeda satu menit itu tidaklah penting, begitu juga bantuan mendadak barusan

"Hey. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" ujar Erza setelah duduk di kursinya. Meja mereka memang bersebelahan, sih, sejak awal semester satu. Namun, baru pertama kali dia mengajak Jellal mengobrol

"Ya, sama-sama"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana caramu tau, kalau perang dunia I adalah materi presentasiku?" jelas aneh. Jellal jarang mendengarkan penjelasan guru, mungkin bagian mana yang harus diafalkannya pun dia tidak tau

"Ada-ada saja pertanyaanmu. Aku melihat buku cetak tadi"

" _Benar juga, ya, tidak mungkin Jellal afal"_

" _Memalukan sekali jika memberitau yang sebenarnya. Aku mengafalkan materi perang dunia I jika ada bagian yang Erza lupakan. Kenapa pula hal ini ku tanyakan pada Lucy? Meski tanpa bantuanku pasti dia bisa mengingatnya"_

Gumaman hati Jellal membuatnya risau bukan main. Sebagai pelampiasan meremas celana gelisah. Tindakan bodoh memang, hanya merendahkan dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Erza nampak heran, menilik gerak-gerik si badung yang berbeda jauh dari kepribadian aslinya. Kemana sosok usil nan dingin itu pergi? Kini wajah cuek Jellal digantikan raut kegelisahan, menularkan hal serupa yang ikut dia rasakan walau sekilas. Erza merasa sakit, sangat sakit bahkan….

" _Apa yang aku pikirkan, bodoh?! Jellal pasti sengaja melakukannya!"_

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku, dengan sandiwara murahanmu" celetuk Erza ketus. Jellal yang mendengarnya sebatas tersenyum tipis. Menganggukan kepala pelan bahwa dia mengiyakan perkataan tersebut

Biarlah dipendam, cukup aku yang tau.

-ll-

"Anak-anak. Pergilah ke ruang seni dan bawa peralatan kalian. Seperti perkataan ibu minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan melukis berpasangan untuk menggambar wajah teman. Cepat cari dalam waktu dua menit!" perintah Evergreen-sensei. Guru seni budaya kelas sembilan sekaligus maniak patung. Terbukti karena sejak semester satu dimulai, beliau terus bercerita mengenai koleksi patung di rumahnya

"Lucy. Bagaimana kalau…."

"Maaf Erza. Aku sudah berpasangan dengan Gray" bagus, sekarang siapa yang tersisa?

"Biarkan aku melukis wajah cantikmu, hime-sama" ucap Jellal seraya mengenggam tangan Erza erat. Langsung menjadi pusat perhatian terutama reporter majalah dinding, bagian gosip tentunya

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Hanya takut kamu terjatuh, karena terlalu terpesona dengan ketampananku" percaya dirimu kelewat batas! Erza tertawa kecil di kala Jellal justru memuji diri sendiri, lalu menghadiahinya jitakan keras tanpa alasan jelas di akhir moment singkat itu

"Ayo segera mulai. Nanti dimarahi Evergreen-sensei"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa beda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pensil runcing milik Erza berkali-kali patah, sewaktu menggambar tampang rupawan Jellal yang mungkin...err….ganteng? 'Tobat, tobat! Kamu sudah termakan gombal murahannya sebanyak tiga kali! Bodoh, dasar bodoh!' umpat Erza dalam hati. Memejamkan mata setiap kali wajah pemuda itu menyelinap masuk membayangi pikirannya.

Lagi-lagi, seringai kemenangan Jellal terukir jelas di bibir kemerahannya.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

"Lama sekali menggambarnya. Aku ingin pulang!" seorang perempuan bersurai scarlet, tengah duduk manis menghadap ke depan, melipat tangan rapi di atas rok abu-abu yang dia kenakan, atas permintaan absurd sang pelukis alias Jellal Fernandes. Kalau bukan si biru laut ini biang keroknya, maka siapa lagi?

"Karenamu aku harus pulang sendiri nanti. Padahal Lucy mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan"

"Dan kamu menyetujuinya, karena ingin mencoba kue stoberi berukuran _large_ diskon lima belas persen"

"Da-darimana kamu mengetahuinya?! Dasar stalker, penguntit!"

"Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai menggambarmu, mau lihat?" tawar Jellal yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Erza. Membanting pintu keras untuk memberitau, bahwa dia sangat, sangat kesal

'Kapan-kapan aku harus balas budi', batin Jellal memperhatikan hasil karyanya yang begitu 'maha'. Dia selalu menyukai setiap ekspresi milik Erza, pemalu, sedang marah, tersenyum, hanya satu hal yang dibenci untuk dilihat iris kehitaman itu : kesedihan. Kertas berukuran A4 dikumpulkan bersama tumpukan gambar lainnya. Jellal meninggalkan ruang kesenian, setelah langit berwarna orange terang.

Rencana modus yang berakhir sukses besar.

Bersambung….

A/N : Untuk update Fairy Tail High School dan Sampai Menutup Mata, mungkin author tunda dulu karena mau pergi ke Sukabumi selama tiga hari. Jangan lupa review ya!

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya udah review. Maksudnya kalau kata Elfman? Jellal emang laki super kan, wkwkw. Semoga suka ya dengan chapter dua-nya.

Titania Princess : Thx ya udah review. Kamu juga semangat ya untuk fic True Love XD

Lady Bloodie : Oke deh, pasti dilanjut sampai tamat. Thx ya udah review.


	3. Wednesday

Sama seperti Selasa kemarin. Rabu ini pun kelas sembilan wajib, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di kelas masing-masing. Jellal masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut, tidak lagi memejamkan mata dan menjelajahi alam mimpi. Kemarin pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, sekarang matematika. Ah….benar-benar bikin malas, batin si murid badung tengah memikirkan rencana, selain modus tentunya untuk bolos. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.00, ibu belum memanggil dari lantai bawah. Palingan ketiduran, akibat nonton drama korea malam-malam.

Kenapa dewi fortuna begitu baik?

 _Satu jam berlalu…._

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

 _BLAMMM!_

"GAWAT JELLAL, GAWAT! IBU TELAT MEMBUAT SARAPAN PAGI DAN MEMBANGUNKANMU!" teriak beliau heboh sendiri. Mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar Jellal yang mirip kapal pecah. Dia menyibak selimut kasar, heran memandangi ibu begitu panik. Padahal, hidup harus dijalani dengan santai, betul bukan?

"Santai saja. Aku akan bangun sekarang, lalu pergi ke sekolah agar tepat waktu" balas Jellal bersiap-siap memakai seragam. Lupakan mandi koboi dan perihal mengisi perut! Menenangkan ibu adalah prioritas utama

"Ta-tapi….sekarang sudah jam tujuh tepat" weker merah yang biasa digunakan tidaklah bohong. Buliran jenih di ujung mata nyaris jatuh. Menyesal gagal mempertahankan niat anaknya untuk rajin bangun pagi, pun mengikuti pelajaran tambahan

"Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, ibu"

Tangan ringkih beliau melambai-lambai, disertai sesengukan tanpa alasan jelas. Ya, hanya bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena memiliki anak berbakti macam Jellal. Membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada kereta kuda yang lewat guna memotong jarak tempuhnya. Itu berarti hal buruk, pertama : kamu harus menulis pelanggaran di buku point. Kedua : dilarang mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama. Namun bagi murid badung, siapa peduli….?

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

 _SREKKK!_

"Maaf terlambat" ucapnya menaruh kertas butek pernyataan terlambat. Hibiki-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang bab enam, kromosom manusia terpaksa berhenti. Menghela nafas panjang melihat Jellal bersikap masa bodoh

"Kamu tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya. Ulangi"

"Maaf saya terlambat, Hibiki-sensei yang paling ganteng sedunia" dan dengan mudahnya, guru muda itu terlena dalam pujian maut Jellal. Sadar dari lamunan, dia langsung berdeham keras demi memperbaiki kesan. Menginterupsi tawa murid yang nyaris lepas kendali, jika beliau tidak cepat mengambil tindakan

"Keluar kelas!" bentak Hibiki-sensei menunjuk pintu. Jellal membawa tas punggungnya ikut di luar. Belum lama mendudukkan pantat di atas lantai marmer, bel jam pertama telah berbunyi pukul 7.40

"Masuk…." perintah beliau stres berat. Padahal baru lima menit berlalu, kenapa waktu suka mempermainkan manusia?!

"Selamat pagi, Erza" senyum yang bersembunyi dibalik tampang rupawan Jellal, kini dia perlihatkan khusus untuk sang pujaan hati. Bukannya mendapat sambutan, malah dihadiahi jitakan keras menggunakan cetak IPA

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan ke materi persilangan"

Tinggal bab tujuh, dan rumus fisika menanti mereka di persimpangan sana. Celotehan Hibiki-sensei membikin Jellal terserang kantuk, dia bakalan tidur kalau Erza bukanlah teman sebangkunya. Spidol hitam ditorehkan ke atas permukaan papan tulis. Soal latihan sebanyak dua nomor, untuk mengtes kemampuan murid mengenai materi barusan. Namun jangan salah, selesai dibahas maka ditambah lagi, lagi dan lagi, sampai ulangan harian minggu depan.

"Hoi. Tidak mengerjakan?" Erza memecah lamunan Jellal yang membuatnya mabuk. Kertas masih kosong, menulis satu kata pun belum dia lakukan

"Mau mengajariku? Kalau begitu….aku akan menyalinnya di buku"

"Ingin sekali diajari" entah, ini termasuk menguntungkan atau merugikan. Yang ditanya sebatas mesam-mesem, Jellal kebelet hendak mengeluarkan 'jurus pamungkasnya'. Sayang, tatapan mata Erza memaksa, untuk terus menyalin hingga kalimat terakhir

"Habisnya, kamu itu kan juara satu kelas" fakta yang menyebabkan Erza tersenyum bangga. Oke, semua berjalan sesuai kemauan si biru laut

"Begitu juga dihatiku, kamu juara satu, yang lain ekornya"

"Go-gombal murahan dasar! Nomor dua itu dominan…." dengan lihai Jellal memotong penjelasan singkat Erza. Kembali menghadiahinya 'hujaman cinta' sama seperti tadi

"Makanya dominan terus dalam pikiranku"

 _GEPLAKKK!_

Tingkah aneh Jellal membuat Erza gerah bukan main. Untungnya, Hibiki-sensei izin ke ruang guru sampai pelajaran berakhir, jadi, dia boleh mengapakan murid badung itu sesuka hati. Siapa sangka, senyum yang terukir pada bibir kemerahannya semakin melebar. Kesal hilang, takut iya. Jangan-jangan otak Jellal tambah miring, karena tamparan telak tersebut. Dia bodoh tidak menghindar, padahal tangannya bergerak lambat dan mudah ditahan.

Jujur, Erza tidak tega melakukannya benar-benar.

"Hmm….sudah berani kontak fisik denganku ternyata. Selanjutnya, apa kamu mau menggandeng tanganku, hime-sama?" goda Jellal berlagak ala pangeran melamar tuan putri. Uluran itu Erza tepis kasar. Empat siku muncul di pelipisnya yang bercucuran keringat, kepanasan menanggapi seluruh perkataan Jellal yang mengjengkelkan!

"Selanjutnya, aku pasti menggandeng telingamu ke rumah sakit jiwa" skak mat menurutnya. Jellal masih memiliki balasan 'maut' yang membuat Erza terdiam seribu bahasa

"Oke-oke saja asalkan susternya kamu. Bagus dong, kita dapat bertemu setiap hari"

Anggaplah kali ini dia menang, Erza lelah berdebat dengan manusia setengah waras. Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Jenny-sensei memasuki kelas sambil mengjingjing setumpuk HVS ukuran A4. Tugasnya ialah mengarang minimal tiga paragraf, tema 'keluarga tersayang', boleh menceritakan ayah, ibu atau kakak. Sudah dibuat kesal oleh gombalan-gombalan tak bermutu, justru semakin bertambah karena dia benci 'menulis'.

"Hime-sama kesulitan?" akhirnya Jellal tau kelemahan , Erza menarik kertas menjauh dari pandangan sepasang _hazzle_ itu. Dia ogah dikasihani musuh, yang terus-menerus melemparkan 'bom atom' ke arahnya

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan putri! Me-memangnya kamu, mau menceritakan siapa?"

"Kakak perempuanku" kenapa tidak berkata bingung? Gagal sudah rencana Erza, untuk balas meledek Jellal yang kini fokus mengerjakan tugas. Kesambet setan apa nih anak? Mendadak rajin dan semangat begitu

"Oh, kamu punya kakak, ya. Pasti diakan yang mengajarimu agar menggombali perempuan?"

"Hahaha….Erza pantas menjadi cenayang, atau mungkin….kamu selalu menguntit, setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah?"

"E-enak saja. Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara!"

Suasana diwarnai dengan hiruk pikuk seisi kelas. Jenny-sensei meninggalkan kelas, rata-rata guru sibuk mempersiapkan ulangan tengah semester, tidak heran, jika kebanyakan lebih memilih jajan di kantin atau berfoto ria. Jellal yang tiba-tiba kalem, mengundang perhatian Natsu dan kawan-kawan, sang penghuni pojokan. Jelas aneh, pada dasarnya dia pun berandalan seperti mereka. Tumbenan tidak bikin ribut, malah bersandiwara mirip murid teladan.

"Heh….mau cari perhatian guru?" cela Natsu mengambil paksa lembaran tugas Jellal. Yang dijahati hanya pura-pura lemah, tidak berniat merebut apalagi melapor guru. Ibarat maling teriak maling jadinya

"Kembalikan. Aku belum selesai menulis"

"Menceritakan kakakmu? Huh….palingan sama-sama preman" tangan Jellal mengepal sempurna, tengah meredam amarahnya yang memuncak. Mungkin demi Erza, dia berbuat melewati batas

"Preman sekalipun punya harga diri, Natsu" kepala birunya memandang ke asal suara. Erza angkat bicara, bahkan terang-terangan membela Jellal di hadapan mereka. Apa Tuhan mulau memberi isyarat?

"Berisik! Minta dihajar, ya?! Kerjaannya menganggu orang terus" Natsu melayangkan tinju. Menargetkan wajah Erza sebagai sasaran empuk, lebih-lebih sang ketua OSIS justru menutup mata ketakutan. Ya, dia juga wanita biasa yang butuh perlindungan

"Kau bisa menghukumku nanti"

"Je….lal?"

Pemuda itu menahan pukulan Natsu, mulut Erza menganga lebar menyaksikannya, pertengkaran mereka yang sempat tertunda Senin lalu. Pintu terdengar dibanting keras, Jenny-sensei menggebrak meja untuk menenangkan kericuhan. Mustahil dia bisa selamat dari _death glare_ tersebut. Jellal tidak bergeming sedikitpun, siap menerima segala konsekuensi seburuk dan sekejam apapun itu. Seharusnya Erza mengambil tindakan pertama. Jangan sampai dihukum oleh guru. Biar ia saja yang diberi titah.

"Masih pagi sudah memulai keributan. Memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?!"

"Uhm, setidaknya…."

"Bacakan di depan! Semakin hari kelakukanmu tambah buruk, bagaimana kelulusan nanti? Mau mengemis ke wali kelas?!" padahal ini salah Natsu….tetapi, kenapa Erza tak kunjung bersuara? Apa karena terlanjur benci, dengan seorang Jellal Fernandes

 _Nama kakakku Ultear. Kami berbeda dua tahun, sekarang mengenyam pendidikan di SMA Lamia Scale. Aku menyayanginya, bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu. Bermain di taman kota, jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, makan di lestoran dengan ayah dan ibu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang terjalin. Membuatku sulit melupakannya walau jarak memisahkan._

 _Suatu hari, terjadi kecelakaan di jalan raya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya mengalami tabrakan beruntun. Dokter langsung menyatakan, kakakku meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit._

Karangan biasa sepanjang dua paragraf, yang sukses membuat Erza merasa bersalah. Sebagus apapun gaya bahasa dan pengalamannya, Jenny-sensei tetap memberi pengurangan nilai, sebagai hukuman akibat kenakalan yang ia perbuat. Bel istirahat berbunyi, rata-rata pergi ke kantin atau nongkrong di halaman belakang sekolah. Sementara kedua sahabat itu, Erza dan Lucy makan dalam tenang. Kejadian barusan sama-sama tidak mengenakkan bagi mereka. Beda orang maka beda masalah, masing-masing memiliki ungkapannya terhadap Jellal.

"Arghh….kemana sih anak itu?" gerutu Erza meremas ujung rok. Dia terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, begitulah yang sahabat pirangnya pikirkan

"Tunggulah dengan tenang. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, kok. Natsu yang harus bertanggung jawab" pembelaan Lucy menyebabkan Erza terpuruk. Dia salah karena meledek kakak Jellal 'pengajar gombal', sedangkan yang dimaksud telah berpulang, ke langit nan jauh di sana

"Suasananya suram. Apa hime-sama dirundung galau?"

"Datang juga. Cepat kemari sebelum aku menjitak kepalamu!" niatnya bersikap lembut pun sirna seketika. Jellal mengambil kursi di sebelah kanan Erza, tidak ada yang buka mulut setelah lima menit terbuang sia-sia

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak berniat menjelek-jelekan kakakmu"

"Tidak demam. Apa kamu salah minum obat tadi pagi?" ini bukan ketua OSIS yang Jellal kenal. Erza di sampingnya adalah orang lain, dia tidak kenal 'cewek pantulan' itu

"Bodoh. Aku serius minta maaf kamu justru main-main!"

"Tersenyumlah. Aku tidak suka, kamu terlihat lemah begitu. Erza itu kuat mirip macan betina, yang benar garang bukan memelas!" perumpamaan di akhir kalimat agak mengesalkan. Kilatan cahaya menyilaukan irisnya yang refleks tertutup. Jellal menyeringai memperhatikan foto tersebut, aib Erza tersimpan dalam folder kamera

"Kesempatan langka. Tenang saja, aku berjanji tidak akan menyebarkannya ke media sosial"

Dan istirahat yang berlangsung dramatis, diakhiri dengan dering bel pelajaran ke-empat.

-ll-

Komputer termasuk mapel yang banyak disukai, terutama bagi anak laki-laki, meski kebanyakan alasannya karena sering bermain _game online_. Erza menempati monitor urutan ke delapan. Eve-sensei siap memulai pelajaran, setelah muridnya lengkap dari A sampai Z. Siswa diminta, membuat tabel berisi nama guru dan ekstakiluker yang diajarkan, menggunakan rumus pemrograman sederhana, yang sudah diajarkan sejak awal masuk kelas sembilan. Mata Erza menatap lekat layar beradiasi tersebut, membuka aplikasi notepad untuk mengaplikasikan ilmunya.

Oke, siap-siap bertempur.

 _Setengah jam berlalu…._

Terkadang salah di sana, nanti di sini atau di situ. Erza mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, kenapa mapel yang satu ini sulit akrab dengannya? Sebagian murid sudah selesai, bahkan beberapa selesai dalam hitungan menit! Setelah bersusah payah melewati berbagai macam cobaan, akhirnya dia berhasil dan meminta nilai ke Eve-sensei. Delapan puluh pun mati-matian diperjuangkan, bagaimana kalau minimal mendapat 95? Syukurlah ulangan teori lumayan membantu, jadinya tidak perlu terlalu stres dipikirkan.

"Kamu bisa mengerjakannya?" tidak sengaja Erza mengintip isi komputer Jellal. Notepad yang kosong belompong tanpa sepatah kata, rumus dasar html pun tak terketik di sana. Oke, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ini rencana modus Jellal ke sekian kalinya

"Ya. Kamu bisa tau hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Erza"

Mengurus pekerjaan sendiri saja pusing tujuh keliling, bagaimana punya orang lain? Otak Erza dipaksa mengingat langkah-langkahnya, tetapi mau dicobai sebanyak apapun, tetap berakhir dengan kegagalan. Giliran Jellal yang habis kesabaran, memandu si scarlet berniat memberi pertolongan. Lho, kenapa terbalik?! Erza melepas jari-jemari yang menempel pada punggung tangannya. Beranjak bangkit dari kursi entah punya siapa.

"Kau mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Mana mungkin, aku mempermainkan hati polosmu. Ya, setidaknya Jellal bisa mencintai hime-sama, setulus burung merpati" buset dah….mimpi apa semalam? Erza menjitak keras helaian surai birunya. Tolong, tolong sehari saja, biarkan dia lepas dari rentetan gombalan aneh itu

"Berhentilah merayuku sebelum kepalamu habis"

"Tidak, sampai aku memenangkan hatimu dalam seminggu" tekad Jellal membara. Api imajiner melatar belakangi posenya yang dibuat keren macam artis lokal

 _Ding…dong…ding…dong…._

'Malaikat penolong' datang di saat-saat yang tepat! Erza segera membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Berlari meninggalkan lab komputer berserta Jellal. Dia menyeringai puas, atas 'prestasi' beberapa waktu terakhir,

Kontak fisik kedua kalinya, dengan Erza di hari Rabu.

-ll-

Mati kelaparan di dua jam pelajaran terakhir, sementara neraka yang harus dihadapi adalah matematika. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Erza, ini salahnya menolak traktiran Lucy, dia kira masih kuat menahan geluyutan cacing dalam perut, ternyata tidak. Gara-gara apa pula, akal sehatnya melupakan 'murid kelas sembilan pulang jam satu'.

Beda cerita dengan teman sebelah, pemuda bertato itu diam-diam mengunyah cokelat, cukup menggiurkan bagi air liurnya yang hampir menetes. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal. Laxus-sensei memindahkan posisi duduk kedua muda-mudi tersebut, dan Erza diperintahkan untuk mengawasi–karena sejauh mata memandang, si badung nurut-nurut saja bersama macan betina kelas.

"Berhentilah makan! Ketahuan Laxus-sensei, kamu bisa kena marah" peringat Erza dengan volume suara diturunkan 50%. Jellal tidak mengiindahkan, sebaliknya menyodorkan lima yang tersisa, dari enam batang cokelat

"Mau? Bilang saja" kedua pipi Erza merah padam. Justru di sini, Jellal-lah yang mirip seorang cenayang, dia kan hanya asal menebak, itupun tujuannya mengejek

"Ka-kata siapa?! Aku masih taat pada peraturan. Dasar berandalan!"

"Buka halaman tujuh puluh tujuh. Kerjakan nomor lima sampai sepuluh" untungnya, Laxus-sensei memberi perintah. Jika tidak habislah Jellal, dimarahi oleh dua guru sekaligus

"Soal nomor lima tentang grafik, ya….jangan bilang kamu tidak tau cara membacanya?" anggukan pelan Jellal mewakili pertanyaan Erza. Kepala scarlet-nya bergeleng sesaat, buku cetak saja tidak bawa, kacau sekali….

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Tahun X791, produksi padi naik ke angka lima ratus. Tahun X792, produksi padi naik lagi ke angka lima ratus lima puluh. Tahun X793, produksi padi turun ke angka tiga ratus, dan terakhir tahun X794, produksi padi meningkat ke angka tiga ratus. Mengerti?"

"Hmmm….biarkan aku mengulang penjelasanmu. Pada hari Senin, rasa cintaku kepadamu masih 0%. Pada hari Selasa, rasa cintaku naik menjadi 5%. Hari Rabu-nya, aku tambah mencintaimu dan naik ke 10%. Kamis besok mencapai 15%. Jumat nanti naik ke 20%. Kalau Sabtu….palingan naik 25%. Minggu nanti menyentuh 30%. Kamu tau, kenapa tidak langsung ke 100%?"

"A-apa memangnya?"

"Mencintai itu harus dari titik nol ke seratus, bukan sebaliknya. Lebih baik naik setiap 5%, dibanding langsung memuncak dan turun lagi. Hanya dengan 30%, aku yakin bisa mendapatkanmu, Erza"

"Bi….bicara a-apa, kamu ini?"

"Jika kamu menerima ucapanku barusan, terimalah patahan cokelat ini" ucap Jellal menyodorkan persegi manis, yang tidak lagi berbentuk sempurna. Erza memakannya sambil tersenyum simpul, kenapa lebih manis dari biasanya?

Melihat tingkah Erza malu-malu kucing, membuat Jellal cekikikan berusaha menahan tawa. Entah kenapa, dia menaruh rasa curiga sekarang, atau mungkin….dugaannya seriusan terjadi?

"Bo…bodoh….! Ka-kau sudah mengigitnya duluan, kan?"

"Ternyata kamu sadar. Ciuman tidak langsung kita yang pertama, aku mengharapkannya lagi kapan-kapan"

Batangan cokelat, desiran angin di siang hari, ledakan tawa sepihak yang mewarnai Rabu itu.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Titania Princess : Thx ya udah review. Maaf kelamaan update.

Karura-Clarera : Gpp kok, malahan seneng banget dapet review panjang (jarang soalnya). Udah jadi impian banget buat bikin Jellal jadi berandal, tapi sifat romantisnya tetap ada wkwkw. Dan rasa penasaranmu sudah terjawab sekarang, bagaimana puas? Thx ya udah review. Maaf update-nya kelamaan.

GummyZone : Jelas karena Jellal tokoh utama, harus modus tingkat dewa wkwkw. Thx ya udah review. Maaf update-nya kelamaan.

Fic of Delusion : Yap, gak bakal ada konflik selain modus2an Jellal (semoga gak bosen). Thx ya udah review. Maaf update-nya kelamaan, eh itu typo?


	4. Thursday

Modusnya kemarin sukses besar, sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi, ketika pukul dua belas malan dia memejamkan mata erat. Bibir kemerahan itu sesekali melengkungkan senyum tipis, Jellal sadar telah melakukan 'ciuman' secara tidak langsung, yang kini menjadi legenda terkenal di kalangan anak remaja. Jujur, kemarin siang jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, untung masih bisa disembunyikan dengan sedikit akting amatiran.

Wajah, senyum, tawa, Jellal mengingat tiga hari yang telah dilalui bersama Erza. Membuat tidurnya jauh lebih nyenyak dibanding dahulu, ketika kenangan buruk masih menghantui pikiran. Perkataan sang kakak terus terngiang, semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi membawa pengaruh dratis bagi kehidupannya. Saat menginjak bangku SD, dia tidak memiliki makhluk bernama teman, menghabiskan enam tahun dalam kesendirian dan penderitaan.

Jellal bukan betul-betul berandal, tetapi dia bersyukur dapat menemukannya, sesuatu yang telah menghilang selama empat belas tahun menghirup nafas.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Fajar menyingsing dari arah timur, sementara jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Tanpa membiarkan alaram berbunyi, ia bangun dan melakukan peregangan, sebelum bangkit menginjakkan kaki di atas lantai berselimut udara dingin. Jellal membuang weker ke tong sampah, merasa tidak lagi memerlukan benda berisik itu untuk 'bernyanyi' dengan suara emasnya.

Asalkan demi bersama Erza, dia rela bangun sepagi apapun.

"Selamat pagi, Bu" sapa Jellal melihat ibunya tengah sibuk menyediakan sarapan. Beliau berhenti sesaat, menyuruh dia duduk di ruang makan dan menunggu sampai selesai

"Bangun pagi lagi, nak. Ibu baru ingat mau bertanya padamu, kertas _try out_ disimpan dimana, ya?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Jellal membatu di tempat, dia sendiri lupa letak kertas dua lembar itu. Biar tidak 'diseriosa' oleh ibu tercinta, mau tidak mau harus mengandalkan keberuntungan.

"Ma-masa lupa, kan ada di meja rias ibu" kalau ternyata hilang bagaimana? Siap-siap telinga digandeng ke ruang pengadilan. Jellal merasa situasinya akan buruk, diam-diam mengambil sepotong roti dan pergi ala maling menyelinap.

"Jangan pergi sambil makan! Ibu memasak nasi goreng!"

Lebih baik kabur daripada kena marah, begitulah yang Jellal pikirkan sehingga terpaksa merelakan nasi goreng kesukaannya. Sekarang ibu pasti sedang berjalan ke kamar, mencari kertas _try out_ yang ternyata memanh tergeletak di atas meja rias. Usai menggunting kertas bayaran dan menyediakan uang, beliau memutuskan untuk menyantap hasil masakannya, sedangkan porsi milik Jellal dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat isi pengumuman tersebut, kalau tidak salah, 'pada hari Kamis tidak diadakan pelajaran tambahan...". Bukankah berarti...

"Maafkan ibu Jellal, bekalmu juga ketinggalan!" teriaknya entah kepada siapa, yang pasti bermaksud menyalahkan diri sendiri.

 _Sementara di sekolah..._

Melihat suasana kelas mirip kuburan, jelas membuat Jellal mati keheranan, padahal sudah jam 6.20, seharusnya pelajaran telah dimulai. Ibarat kucing menunggu kedatangan pemilik, dia duduk manis sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Menit demi menit berlalu, sementara Laxus-sensei atau siapapun yang mengajar belum datang. Rasanya terlalu mencurigakan, apa mungkin selama perjalanan melupakan hal penting? Semisal pemberitahuan satu minggu lalu...

 _Flashback..._

 _"Anak-anak, dikarenakan sebagian guru mengikuti pelatihan Kamis minggu depan, maka pelajaran tambahan ditiadakan" ucap Hibiki-sensei sebelum menutup pelajaran_

 _"YEYYYY MERDEKA!"_

 _End flashback..._

"Padahal aku berteriak paling keras" gumam Jellal tersipu malu, menundukkan kepala lesu merutuki kebodohannya yang kelewat batas. Salah siapa terus mengingat Erza, lalu melupakan moment bolos terpenting sepanjang masa?

Jika Erza bertanya harus menjawab apa? Kalau jujur mengatakan, 'aku lupa hari ini, tidak ada pelajaran tambahan', pasti dia membalas 'hahaha...kau benar-benar aneh'. Mana boleh kejadian begitu?! Jellal masih sibuk berkutak dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari kelas mulai penuh dan beberapa di antara mereka, ribut membicarakan si murid berandal yang mendadak kerajinan. Gosip buruk pun mulai bermunculan, meski hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya yang masa bodoh.

"Hey, hey, lihat deh si Jellal. Kesambet apa, ya, jadi sering datang pagi?"

"Ah, palingan cari perhatian sama Erza. Dengar-dengar, sih, dia menyukai macan betina itu"

"Seleranya gila banget, hahaha...biar tau rasa nanti diterkam"

"Maksudmu aku akan diterkam penuh cinta, dan mati bahagia dalam perutnya? Boleh juga" ucap Jellal menyela percakapan geng Natsu, mengambil paksa kursi Gray yang kini jatuh terduduk membentur lantai. Mereka tersentak kaget, refleks berdiri menyebabkan bangku terdorong ke belakang.

"Se...se...sejak kapan kau berada di sini?!" meski gemetaran, Natsu memaksa volume suaranya naik satu oktaf. Namun ekspetasi tidak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan, Jellal justru tertawa terpingkal- pingkal, menyaksikan ekspresi sang ketua geng yang menggelikan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?!"

Oh, bintang utama telah muncul ternyata. Jellal berjalan ke arah Erza, bahkan berlutut hormat, ala pangeran menyambut kedatangan tuan putri. Tentu dia bingung, memperhatikan tingkahnya bertambah aneh dari hari ke hari, sampai mengulurkan tangan segala. Semua murid ikut menonton, termasuk Lucy yang baru sampai di ambang pintu. Kira-kira dia akan melakukan apa? Menyatakan cinta? Menggombal kata-kata basi seperti biasa? Erza merah padam memikirkannya, kenapa pula harus Jellal?

"Erza, kau tau kenapa aku tiba sangat pagi?"

"Memangnya apa? Pasti karena kamu lupa, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan" lho, kok tepat sasaran? Jellal menggeleng pelan, merapikan _blazer_ biru tuanya sebelum menggengam erat tangan kanan Erza.

"Karena aku ingin menyambut kedatanganmu, hime-sama" lagi-lagi begini, gerutu Erza menendang perut Jellal, sampai terpental dan menabrak tembok. Balasan yang sangat super melebihi nasehat Ma**o T***h.

 _"Sebenanya apa yang kulakukan?"_

Syukurlah bel masuk berbunyi, nyawa Jellal pun terseamatkan secara tidak langsung. Pelajaran pertama adalah agama, Richard-sensei memasuki kelas, menyuruh para murid membuka halaman 78, kecuali Jellal yang disuruh keluar kelas. Bukan karena dia tidak membawa buku cetak atau catatan, melainkan atas titah Mirajane-sensei, guru BK. Selang lima menit kemudian, Erza diminta pergi ke ruang guru, mengambil hasil ulangan dua minggu lalu. Nama Jellal terletak di kertas paling pertama, nilainya pun buruk yakni mendapat tiga puluh.

Dan tanpa sengaja, dia melewati ruang BK.

"Ada perlu apa, Mira-sensei memanggil saya?" rencana modusnya di awal pelajaran hancur lebur. Dia bisa saja melanggar perintah, tetapi karena ini 'evil sensei' maka sebaiknya jangan.

"Sudah jelas kan, saya ingin berbicara denganmu. Jellal-san, kenapa kamu menjadi berandalan?" _pertanyaan Mira-sensei aneh_ , batin Erza berniat menguping percakapan mereka, melupakan tugas utamanya balik ke kelas dan memenuhi permintaan Richard-sensei.

"Heh...aku kira Sensei akan menceramahi. Alasannya sederhana, saya ingin mencari seseorang yang menarik, dan memenangkan hatinya dalam seminggu"

"Tujuanmu unik juga. Sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya begitulah, lalu Sensei mau bertanya apa lagi?"

"Perilakumu semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Saya senang mendengarnya, terutama Laxus-sensei, dia berkata memindahkan tempat dudukmu dengan Erza-san, lalu...apa kau menyukainya?"

"Su-suka, ka...ka-ka...kata siapa?! Saya tidak..." menyakitkan rasanya membohongi perasaan sendiri, lebih-lebih Erza yang mendengar ucapan tersebut langsung dari mulut Jellal. Dia bodoh mempercayainya, jelas kan ini hanya permainan? Lelaki segila apa, yang menyukai wanita dalam seminggu, selain hidung belang?

 _"Dasar Jellal bodoh. Aku membencimu!"_

"Scarlet-san kau baik-baik saja? Saya khawatir karena kamu tak kunjung balik" ucap Richard-sensei berlari di sepanjang lorong, menyusul Erza yang membatu di balik pintu ruang BK.

"Maafkan saya, Sensei"

"Hoi Erza, tunggu sebentar!" seru Jellal mengindahkan panggilan Mira-sensei, mengejarnya yang mempercepat langkah enggan disusul. Richard-sensei cemas melihat mereka berdua, seperti menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan dalam hati masing-masing.

Siapa sangka Erza berada di sana, Jellal tidak tau dan berdusta, lalu dia mendengarnya sehingga merasa sedih. Jelas dia menyesal, selama kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung, pula dikacangi habis-habisan. Jam demi jam berganti, sekarang pelajaran IPS, dan mereka belum mengobrol sepatah kata pun. Ini buruk, jika terus berlanjut maka bagaimana ke depannya?

Benar juga, Erza pasti kesal dipergunjingkan oleh teman-teman sekelas, kalau murid teladan sepertinya dekat dengan Jellal, yang dijuluki badung saentro sekolah. Dia dipaksa tau diri dan status, tapi semua itu tidaklah penting, selama rasa cintanya masih ada untuk disalurkan.

 _Jam istirahat..._

Sesuai dugaan, Erza sedang makan siang bersama Lucy, dan Jellal berniat menyelidiki 'obrolan anak perempuan'. Biasanya kalau cewek marah terhadap cowok, mereka akan curhat ke teman dekat, meski di akhir selalu berujung gosip. Dia terus mendengarkan sejak sepuluh menit pertama, tapi tidak ada yang menarik, sebatas membicarakan baju, mall, pelajaran, meski 'cowok' disebut-sebut, nama Jellal tidak diungkit sedikitpun.

 _"Lebih baik berhenti. Perutku lapar"_

 _Ding...dong..ding...dong..._

Sial, kenapa bel harus berbunyi? Rutuk Jellal memasuki kelas lesu, disusul Laxus-sensei dari belakang. Masih membahas materi statistika, murid disuruh mengerjakan lima soal _essay_ halaman 88. Jellal membuka bukunya malas, kelupaan mengerjakan PR dan dilaporkan oleh Erza, kepada yang bersangkutan. Dia tercengang melihat si scarlet sekejam itu. Apa usahanya selama tiga hari gagal membuahkan hasil? Tidak...mana boleh begitu.

"Angkat tanganmu yang tinggi" suara rotan mendominasi suasana kelas yang sepi, Laxus-sensei memukul sebanyak lima kali, baru memperbolehkannya duduk. Jellal menerima hukuman tersebut, karena ini salahnya mau bagaimana lagi?

"Erza. Aku ingin menanyakan nomor satu"

"..." hening, sibuk menyalin soal.

"Kalau nomor dua?"

"..."

"Nomor tiga? Empat? Lima? Enam? Tujuh?!"

"Baca yang benar. Hanya ada lima soal"

"Bagaimana dengan nomor dua?"

"Oh"

"Tapi aku serius Erza"

"Ano Sensei...Jellal menganggu saya" bahkan dilaporkan juga?! Kilat kemarahan Laxus-sensei tercermin lewat pandangan matanya, dia pasrah mendapat pukulan rotan dua kali lipat, karena Erza maunya begitu ya sudahlah.

Neraka berhasil ia lewati mati-matian, walau tak semudah itu Laxus-sensei akan memaafkannya, karena telah melukai murid didik kesayangan beliau. Giliran Jenny-sensei yang mengajar. Tugasnya adalah menerjemahkan arti peribahasa, Jellal tidak menyentuh alat tulis sedikitpun, meski bermain-main atau kebanyakan bergerak macam cacing kepanasan, Erza tetap mengacuhkan seakan teman sebangkunya itu patung.

"Tau arti wo ai ni?"

"Maknanya mirip dengan aishiteru. Lagi pula kenapa menanyakan ini? Sekarang pelajaran bahasa Jepang bukan mandarin"

"Aku bertanya wo ai ni bukan aishiteru"

"Keras kepala sekali, artinya aku cinta kamu" jawab Erza terpaksa, melupakan jurus pamungkas Jellal, yang beberapa waktu terakhir menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Oke, kesempatan emas telah datang, setelah dia bersabar satu jam lima belas menit

"Baguslah jika kau mengaku. Wo ai too, Erza"

 _BLUSH!_

 _BUAKKK!_

Tangan Erza justru meninju telak wajah Jellal, membuatnya terkapar dengan posisi tidak elit, badan terbalik kepala menyentuh ubin. Wendy sigap mengambil kotak P3K, sementara Natsu diperintahkan menggotong dia beristirahat di ruang UKS. Merasa ada aura jahat menguar di sekeliling, Erza mengambil alih tugas si salam, menggendong _bridal style_ menelusuri lorong sekolah, lalu dalam hitungan ketiga melemparnya membentur tepi ranjang.

"Kumohon lakukan pelan-pelan. Kepala Jellal-san terbentur lagi" ujar Wendy iba melihatnya tersiksa, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sudah dihukum Laxus-sensei tertimpa hantaman Erza pula.

"Terlalu memakai tenaga, ya. Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Jaga Jellal baik-baik, supaya Natsu dan kawan-kawan tidak bisa kemari"

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungil Wendy, dia tau Erza merasa khawatir, walau tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Bel pulang berbunyi pukul 12.30, Hibiki-sensei menutup pelajaran terakhir di hari Kamis, usai diperbolehkan pulang murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas, hanya dua tas tersisa di gantungan meja entah punya siapa.

Perlahan-lahan Jellal membuka mata, mendapati ruangan tersebut didonimasi warna putih. Kepalanya agak pusing, samar-samar melihat Erza tertidur di sebelahnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Apa dia yang berjaga selama satu setengah jam penuh, meski terlalu berlebihan karena sebatas luka ringan biasa. Ya, untuk apa dipikirkan, Jellal bersyukur Erza tidak seriusan membencinya, berharap semoga hubungan mereka cepat membaik. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba ia terbangun dari alam mimpi, menarik kerah belakang Jellal agar si surai biru berhenti di tempat.

"Lukamu tidak parah, kan?" cara bertanyanya sadis untuk seukuran perempuan

"Pukulanmu menyakitkan tau" sekarang pun Jellal berniat menggoda Erza, sengaja berkata seperti itu agar dia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku kaget mendengar gombalanmu dan...dan..."

"Mau mengelak dari kesalahanmu? Pengecut"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Jellal. Aku..." sedari tadi, Erza telah bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, apapun yang diucapkannya, baik atau buruk dia harus menerima dengan lapang dada

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa mengingatmu. Terima kasih juga, mau menggendongku ala _bridal style_ "

"Ternyata pura-pura. Modusmu hebat sekali" puji Erza sekaligus menyindiri, kemudian tertawa kecil karena pada akhirnya dia benar-benar pingsan. Anggap saja impas.

"Karena kamu telah menipuku, sebagai hukumannya besok harus ikut pelajaran tambahan. Datang tepat waktu, oke?"

"Siap laksanakan, boss!"

Memang hari ini tidak berjalan lancar sesuai rencana, tetapi bagi Jellal Kamis inipun terasa manis. Setidaknya dia berhasil lagi meluluh lantakkan hati Erza.

Bersambung...

A/N : Selamat tahun baru ya semuanya. Semoga jadi tahun yang diberkati XD Maaf baru update, untuk selanjutnya bakal lebih cepet kok /dijamin

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Cieee yang iri wkwkw, makanya jadikan Jellal sebagai teladan, dijamin langsung kena gaplok sendal jepit. Sayangnya cowok gombal dianggep basi di sini, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review! Selamat tahun baru!

NlorenZo : Maaf update-nya kelamaan. Oke semoga suka sama chapter ini, thx udah review. Selamat tahun baru ya!

Karura-Clarera : Yep Erza perlahan-lahan mulai suka sama Jellal, mana ada sih yg gak kepikat sama gombalan cowok udah itu ganteng, langsung nge-fly kali rasanya. Oke thx udah review, maaf update kelamaan. Selamat tahun baru ya!

CN Scarlet : Hahaha menang banyak dong, untung nemu yak XD Maaf update kelamaan, thx ya udah review. Selamat tahun baru!


	5. Friday

_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

"Gawat, aku bisa terlambat!" gumam Jellal menatapi jam, yang melingkar indah ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Dia berlari menyebrangi _zebra cross_ sembarangan, berusaha menghindari mobil yang melintas di jalan raya, karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

"Hoi minggir!" seru salah seorang pengendara, terpaksa menginjak rem akibat ulah nekat Jellal. Sekarang terjadi kemacetan di satu titik, meskipun hanya sesaat itu menjengkelkan

"Maaf pak, kalau tidak saya terlambat masuk!"

Bukan tanpa alasan dia terlambat. Semalaman Jellal sulit tidur, karena perut juga mukanya masih terasa perih. Tendangan serta pukulan Erza memang super, wajar geng Natsu takut berhadapan dengannya. Sesampai di sekolah, bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu masuk. Pelajaran tambahan kali ini membahas neto, bruto dan tara. Laxus-sensei menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, baru menuliskan soal di papan sebelah kanan. Namun ada yang aneh,

Kemana Erza?

 _"Palingan terlambat. Ternyata murid teladan sepertinya berani ngaret"_ batin Jellal asyik menyalin soal sebanyak lima butir, meski pikirannya juga terbagi kepada hal lain.

Boleh jika dikatakan cemas, kalau Erza sakit bagaimana? Itu memungkinkan sekuat apapun manusia, termasuk si macan betina. Dia mendadak bosan, menaruh pensil di tengah kertas bersantai ria. Padahal Jellal berniat iseng, supaya bisa melihat semburat merah pada kedua pipi itu. Apa rencana modus kali inipun gagal? Empat hari berlalu, dan dia belum tau apa yang Erza pikirkan tentangnya.

 _TUKK!_

"Aww...!" benar-benar sial, malah kepergok sams guru killer. Jellal mengambil pulpen, menebalkan jawabannya yang tadi dituliskan menggunakan pensil. Daripada dianggap tidak mengerjakan, lebih baik pura-pura sibuk.

"Bersemangatlah. Kalau begini terus, kamu mana bisa merebut hati Erza" bilah digenggaman terjatuh ke lantai, menggelinding di lantai sebelum berhenti menabrak kaki meja. Jellal tersentak kaget, apa beliau juga tau mengenai perasaannya?

Kemarin Mirajane-sensei, sekarang Laxus-sensei, selanjutnya siapa lagi? Seisi bahkan saentro sekolah?! Ini memalukan, bahkan bagi dia yang bermuka tembok sekalipun. Jam tujuh tepat, murid kelas sembilan serentak meninggalkan kelas tambahan masing-masing, termasuk Jellal walau agak telat keluar. Hatinya harap-harap cemas, semoga Erza berada di dalam kelas, lalu menyapa atau menghajarnya juga boleh.

Sayang, Jellal dikhianati oleh keyakinan tersebut.

"Payah sekali, sedih hanya karena pacarmu bolos tanpa bilang-bilang" ledek Natsu diiringi tawa Gray dan Loke. Jelas Jellal marah, dia tau Erza paling benci melanggar peraturan, pasti ada alasan dibalik alfanya Jumat ini.

"Diam atau mulutmu ku ikat"

"Ya ampun aku takut, hahaha..." ancaman Jellal tidak berarti apapun selain angin lalu, malahan tawa mereka bertambah keras.

Tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, bel berdenting sebanyak dua kali. Levy-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, menyuruh para murid mengerjakan LKS halaman terakhir, bersiap mencek daftar murid yang hadir. Sepucuk surat dikeluarkan setelah selesai mengabsen, di sana tertulis bahwa Erza izin karena sakit demam. Jellal merasa lega mendengarnya, yang penting si scarlet tidak kenapa-napa atau bolos. Namun baru dibicarakan, sang pemilik nama muncul di ambang kelas.

"Saya minta maaf, Sensei" ucap Erza menggeser pintu perlahan. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, ia menarik bangku di sebelah kanan Jellal, tersengal-sengal hendak memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang sesak.

"Hoi wajahmu terlihat pucat" kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah, terutama ketika melihat Erza seperti terserang sesak nafas. Pipi itu lebih merah dibanding biasanya, jangankan menampar tenaga berdiri pun tak tersisa.

"Fokuslah kerjakan tugasmu. Aku baik-baik saja"

Meskipun kamu memaksakan diri sampai segitunya? Jellal tau Erza memang keras kepala, tetapi sekarang beda kondisi, apa dia tidak terlalu nekat? Penjelasan Levy-sensei bagaikan menguap dari kepalanya, lagi pula siapa peduli, yang penting dia punya catatan, sehingga saat ulangan harian minggu depan Jellal mendapat nilai baik demi membanggakan Erza. Kalau dia berjuang, mana mungkin sebagai anak buahnya diam begitu saja.

 _Jam pelajaran olahraga..._

"Kamu mau ganti baju?!" tanya Jellal setengah berteriak, mendapati Erza mengeluarkan seragam olahraganya dari dalam tas. Yang diajukan menghela nafas panjang, mereka sudah berdebat selama lima menit, dan itu benar-benar membuang waktu.

"Kau ingin ikut dan mengintip, hah? Lepaskan tanganku, bisa-bisa yang lain selesai duluan"

"Cieee, cieee!" sorak-sorai anak lelaki terdengar meriah, menyerukan Erza dan Jellal yang bertengkar hebat mirip sepasang kekasih. Kacau sudah rencananya, untuk menyembunyikan semua ini sampai lulus SMP.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja. Ingat, jangan memintaki bantuanku kalau ada apa-apa" peringat si surai biru mendorong Erza keluar kelas, tak lupa menutup pintu tanda dia diusir.

"Humph! Siapa juga yang ingin minta tolong padamu"

Tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi di belakang tembok, sempat mendengar ucapan Erza sebelum _uwabaki_ itu pergi menuju ruang ganti cewek. Jellal telah mengira hal ini pasti terjadi, tentu memungkinkan asal objek yang diperhatikan adalah Erza. Elfman-sensei mengadakan tes lari keliling lapangan 23 kali, dengan keadaannya sekarang mustahil bisa bertahan hingga setengah putaran, dan dia menunggu kesempatan tersebut datang.

Erza boleh berkata 'tidak membutuhkan bantuan', tetapi Jellal akan menolongnya sebanyak apapun ketua OSIS menolak.

 _Di lapangan..._

"Sesuai perkataan saya minggu lalu. Hari ini, Sensei mengadakan tes lari keliling lapangan dua puluh tiga kali. Jadi, tunjukkanlah semangat laki kalian!"

Sinar terik matahari ditambah gelegar suara Elfman-sensei, membuat penderitaan murid-murid semakin lengkap. Terjemur di lapangan bukan peristiwa menyenangkan, kenapa pula harus tes lari, di musim panas seperti sekarang? Seakan beliau hendak memanggang setumpuk daging, untuk dijadikan hidangan utama nanti malam. Tidak, bukan karena dia kanibal atau apa, semangatnya yang ketinggian mencapai langit.

Pertama-tama mereka melakukan peregangan. Jellal yang awalnya menjauh kini menyempil di antara Erza dan Lucy, bertindak seakan tidak terjadi apapun, yang meresahkan perempuan bermarga Scarlet itu, sementara orang di sebelah justru mesam-mesam, memperhatikan tingkah sang sahabat yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat bodoh!" suaranya yang serak tidak membuat Jellal gentar, terus melakukan pemanasan walau celoteh Erza amat mengusik telinga. Jika dia orang lain pasti sudah ditendang sejak tadi

"Erza, kamu boleh melakukan peregangan, tetapi..." tetapi apa? Tanya Erza menanti lanjutan kalimat menggantung tersebut, palingan pesan agar berhati-hati, jangan berlebihan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Jellal tidak mungkin menggombal untuk menggoda, buktinya dia diam setelah dua jam pelajaran berlalu.

"Jangan sampai cinta kita meregang"

 _GEPLAKKK!_

Me...mengerikan...batin Jellal mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Warna merah membentuk bekas telapak tangan, oleh-oleh dari cewek galak memang sesuatu, entah kenapa dia senang menerima wujud 'kemarahan' Erza. Tiga menit berlalu, Elfman-sensei memanggil nama sesuai nomor urut, jadilah dia mendapat urutan ke lima, karena huruf depan beralfabet 'E' itu.

 _PRITTT!_

Peluit dibunyikan nyaring, sementara Jellal menanti gilirannya sambil menontoni Erza. Dia kuat meski didera demam, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti 'terjadi'. Angka lima belas dipanggil, yakni nomor urutnya yang terbilang awal, bagi pemilik nama depan huruf 'J'. Sesuai perkiraan, dia maju duluan sedangkan enam sampai sepuluh, dan enam belas hingga dua puluh menghitung jumlah putaran.

Oke, waktunya beraksi.

"Yo Erza. Kita test bersama ternyata" sapa Jellal sekadar basa-basi, menyebabkan Erza bergumam tidak jelas, mengutuk sedikitnya pemilik nama huruf, G, H dan I.

"Mulai lelah hime-sama? Mau kugendong?"

"Hah...kata siapa. Akulah yang akan menggendong dan membuangmu ke tong sampah" balas Erza menutup-nutupi. Jujur, dia sendiri merasa kehabisan tenaga, terkadang pandangannya kabur entah kemana, tetapi sifat ingin menangnya membuat ia bersikukuh menolak kekalahan dari Jellal.

"Tidak baik, lho, menolak rejeki itu. Apalagi yang memberinya orang tampan"

Kini Jellal menggandeng tanga Erza, mereka berlari melewati lima putaran beriringan, bergemalah teriakan _fans girling_ beserta 'cie' yang kelewat meriah. Bukannya menenangkan, Elfam-sensei justru ikut berteriak, 'itu baru laki, 'koarkan semagat lakimu', dan lain-lain. Erza merasa sakitnya beradu dengan demam malu. Meskipun kelebihan suhu, dia merasa senang jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam.

 _SREKK!_

Mendadak semua sorakan berhenti, melihat Jellal menarik lengan Erza sehingga terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia pingsan di tempat, membuat sang guru panik memanggil petugas UKS, tetapi yang tidak bersangkutan mengambil garis _start_ terlebih dahulu, menggotong tubuh tuan putri ala _bridal style_. Anggaplah balasan untuk kemarin, mungkin juga penyebabnya sakit karena dia terlalu banyak membawa beban, bahkan sampai dilempar membentur tepi ranjang.

Meski itu tidak berhubungan.

"Ummm...ini dimana?" belum lama menunggu, Erza telah membuka mata dan hendak beranjak bangkit, namun ditahan Jellal yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Makan obat dan beristirahatlah" pil berwarna putih-biru disodorkan kepada Erza. Sifat keras kepalanya membuat Jellal nyaris habis hilang kesabaran, untung dia masih kuat menahan cobaan.

"Lain kali saja. Aku harus menyelesalikan delapan putaran tersisa"

"Menurutmu pentingan mana, aku atau tes lari?" pertanyaannya aneh, dengan sedikit nada intimidasi yang terselip.

"Tes lariku lebih penting, itu untuk menambah nilai"

"Tentu kau boleh melanjutkannya, tetapi sekali saja tolong jangan lari dariku"

Telapak Jellal mengunci total kedua tangan Erza. Memberontak pun sia-sia, tenaganya melemah akibat demam tinggi. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, memangkas jarlak yang jauh menjadi satu centi meter. Bibir kemerahan itu beradu dengan punya si perempuan, ciuman langsung sekaligus pertama yang mendebarkan jantung kedua pihak. Tentu ini gila, karena Jellal melakukannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

 _BLAMM!_

"Hoi Jellal, aku disuruh Elfman-sensei me..."

"Nemanimu" ucapan Natsu terhenti sejenak, kaget menyaksikan Jellal menindih Erza tepat di bagian perut, bahkan bibir mereka sempat memadu kasih. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, dia mendapat bahan guna menjatuhkan musuh di depan mata.

 _CUUHH!_

Pil dalam goa mulutnya Jellal buang ke sembarang arah, meninggalkan bekas savila di atas permukaan lantai marmer. Langkah Natsu tersekat tiga inchi, keringat dingin membasahi pelipis ketika netra _hazzle_ pemuda itu berkilat marah. Erza terdiam meremas ujung selimut, belum pernah dia melihat Jellal semarah barusan.

"Kemarilah. Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu" hadiah apa? Natsu berjalan mendekat, dipaksa menatap layar handphone Jellal yang menyala, menampilkan _video_ berdurasi satu menit empat puluh lima detik yang membuat sepasang _onyx_ -nya melebar.

"Kau...dasar sialan!"

"Melaporkan perbuatanku, kamu ikut terkena imbasnya. Sama-sama diskors terdengar menarik, kena sekali lagi maka kau _drop out_ , Natsu. Salah siapa terus menyakiti Lucy, tindakanmu keterlaluan sekali" lisan Natsu terkunci rapat. Giliran Jellal yang menyeringai merayakan kemenangannya. Sekarang menyuruh makhluk malang itu keluar UKS, di belakang punggungnya melantunkan sumpah serapah, akan balas dendam terhadap si biru laut.

"Maaf Jellal, karena keegoisanku kamu hampir terkena masalah"

"Sekarang minum obatnya. Aku balik dulu ke kelas"

Pertemuan mereka berakhir di sana. Erza bersiap menelpon jemputan, badannya lesu untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir, bahasa Jepang.

 _Pukul 11.30..._

Tugas menulis surat dari Jenny-sensei cukup menyusahkan. Sebagian murid lebih memilih mengobrol, ketimbang mengerjakan tugas yang dapat dikumpulkan besok. Geng Natsu melempari Jellal dengan gumpalan berbentuk bola, hingga sekitar area mejanya mirip dengan lautan. Dan terpaksa, dia harus membereskan semua kekacauan itu, karena sang guru mengira 'murid badung ini membuang kertas, akibat bingung ingin menulis apa'.

Ya, surat paling sempurna harus dikumpulkan demi nilai terbaik.

"Yang bersih, ya, menyapunya" ejek Natsu melempar bungkus permen ke arah serakan sampah, menambah pekerjaan Jellal yang belum selesai total. Sapunya di geserkan menghalau jalan mereka bertiga, menyibak debu yang menempel guna mengotori enam pasang sepatu itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyapu kalian sampai tak bersisa. Terutama wajahmu yang tidak mengenakkan"

"Lucu sekali badut!"

Tingkah si salam benar-benar menyebalkan, dia mesti diberi pelajaran. Jellal kembali menyapu usai terhenti beberapa saat. Seseorang menghentikan rute bersih-bersihnya, tersenyum sembari melempar sekaleng minuman dingin. Lucy Heartfilia sahabat Erza, tumbenan mereka tidak pulang bersama.

"Selamat siang, Jellal. Mau menjenguk Erza?" baru saja dipikirkan, dia langsung menebak keinginan terpendamnya.

"Tapi aku masih lama, tidak apa-apa? Titip surat saja, tolong berikan ini untuknya" ucap Jellal memberikan amplop berwarna putih, yang sudah diperbaiki sebelum diserahkan ke tangan lain.

"Pesanmu pasti tersampaikan. Omong-omong...terima kasih, Jellal" bisik Lucy memasukkannya ke dalam kantong rok, bersiap meningglkan kelas menjenguk Erza.

"Ma-maaf, tolong ulangi tadi aku tidak dengar"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sampai jumpa besok Sabtu"

 _Jenny-sensei menyuruh kami menulis surat, dan aku berpikir memberikannya kepadamu. Maaf tidak bisa membesuk, hari ini giliranku piket. Ketika pelajaran olahraga menyenangkan, ya. Kapan-kapan...ayo lakukan lagi. Dan aku minta maaf telah menciummu, salah siapa begitu sulit disuruh minum obat, hahaha..._

 _Terima kasih._

Bersambung...

A/N : Maaf gak bales review, pas liat cuman jumlah yang nambah, tetapi isi kagak ada sama sekali. Ffn sedang error-kah? Oke, kalau begitu jadinya author akan sekalian membalas di chapter selanjutnya, semoga keburu benar sebelum cerita ini tamat. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Meski bukan salah aku juga sih wkwkw, tapi biarlah~


	6. Saturday

Lucy sempat mengabari Jellal, kalau keadaan Erza baik-baik saja, dan besok bisa masuk sekolah. Tentu dia senang, berniat melanjutkan modusnya meski kekurangan ide. Jadwal pelajaran besok adalah budi pekerti, pendidikan lingkungan hidup dan bahasa Inggris, ditambak ekstrakulikuler bagi yang mengikuti. Siapapun tidak dapat menebak, hari esok akan terjadi apa, entah menyenangkan atau buruk.

Jadi, diputuskannya untuk mengikuti sesuai alur, atau mungkin dengan sedikit rencana usil.

"Kira-kira guru mana, yang tidak akan marah jika aku lupa membawa buku?" gumam Jellal mengcek kembali isi tasnya, menimbang-nimbang di antara kebimbangan dan respon mereka. Dia mengeluarkan cetak PLH, menyimpan kembali di dalam rak agar tidak ketahuan ibu

"Bersiap-siaplah, Erza"

 _Drrtt...drrttt...drtt..._

 _From : Lucy_

 _Memang, sih, keadaan Erza jauh lebih baik, tetapi belum tentu diperbolehkan masuk besok. Kalau begitu jadinya, mau menjenguk?_

Bukankah gawat? Sekarang Jellal tidak tau, apakah Erza pasti masuk atau tinggal satu hari lagi. Isi laci dikeluarkan terburu-buru, membuat lantai berserakan dikelilingi lautan buku. Masa bodoh, ambil saja buku apapun menurut keberuntungan! Pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali, memaksa Jellal bergegas dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dia memasukkan paksa semuanya, duduk di meja belajar pura-pura membaca.

"Sedang apa kamu? Ayo turun makan malam, jangan baca komik terus"

"Iya, aku baru mau turun" balas Jellal santai, meski keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya. Ibu paling benci kamar berantakan, bisa-bisa dia telat makan dan mendengar seriosa dua babak

Wanita terkadang mengerikan, ya.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Hari Sabtu dia bisa bangun lebih siang, karena tidak ada pelajaran tambahan atau tugas piket. Kedua matanya diusap, beranjak bangkit menuruni tangga untuk sarapan pagi. Harum roti panggang merambati udara, di atas meja telah tersedia selai beraneka rasa, stroberi, cokelat dan kacang. Ia memoles permukaannya secara merata, bersiap disantap jika senyuman sang ibu tidaklah menganggu acara tersebut.

"Kenapa mesam-mesem sendiri?" tanya Jellal menaruh potongan rotinya di piring, masih utuh tanpa gigitan maupun remah yang terbuang

"Tidak mencoba selai tiga lapis?" goda beliau tertawa kecil, teringat kejadian sekitar dua minggu lalu. Jellal tersipu malu, tetapi berusaha disembunyikannya yang justru semakin mengundang kericuhan, karena dia manis ketika bersikap ala cewek _tsundere_

"Selai tiga lapis apa? Aku hanya suka rasa stroberi dan cokelat, tidak dengan kacang"

"Kamu menggemaskan sekali, Jellal-chan"

"I-ibu...berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Su-sudah dulu, nanti terlambat" meski Jellal sebatas berniat, menghindar dari godaan ibu yang menyebabkan panas wajah akibat malu berlebih

Ketika perjalanan menuju sekolah, tanpa sengaja Jellal menemukan Erza, sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Ini kebetulan yang jarang terjadi, dia mesti memanfaat kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, agar di puncak hubungan pernyataan cintanya pasti diterima seratus persen. Pertama-tama menepuk bahu, lalu berkerumun di tengah lautan manusia dan mengagetkannya!

 _PUK!_

"Siapa di sana?!" sebelum tangan Jellal terlepas, dengan sigap Erza menangkap lalu membanting tubuhnya ke aspal. Banyak orang menontoni mereka, bahkan beberapa cewek bergosip 'lelaki itu hendak mencuri kalung, yang dipakai oleh si anak sekolah'

"Yo Erza. Sapaan yang bagus" sapa Jellal menyeringai tipis, melihat Erza salah tingkah karena mengira akan dijambret. Setidaknya berhasil walau gagal di akhir, dibanting penuh emosi pun merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri

"Ma-maafkan aku, Jellal. Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"Untuk apa khawatir. Ayo menyebrang"

Dia baru tau kalau Erza bisa karate, pantas pukulannya lebih bertenaga dibanding perempuan normal. Sekuat tenaga Jellal berupaya menahan rasa sakit, untung kepalanya belum putus atau patah leher. Belajar dari pengalaman, jangan mengagetkan dia dalam bentuk apapun, jika ingin seluruh anggota tubuhmu selamat. Mungkin tak lama lagi geng Natsu akan sirna, kalau mereka tetap bersikukuh balas dendam.

Seekor kucing biru berjalan di atas tembok perumahan, tanpa lihat-lihat meloncat turun menempel di pucuk Jellal. Awalnya dia terdiam di tempat, lalu berlari panik berusaha menurunkan kucing biru. Erza menghela nafas panjang, menurunkan makhluk tak berdosa itu balik ke tepi jalan. Ini pertama kali, dia menyaksikan kelemahan si berandal, yang ternyata takut terhadap bintang berkaki empat tersebut.

"Hey, kamu takut kucing?"

"Ya memang, lalu kenapa?" sebenarnya Jellal ingin mengelak, tetapi di hadapan Erza mantra sehebat apapun tidak bekerja, kecuali jika dia melayangkan 'jurus pamungkas'. Ah, siapa peduli, dia malas lima hari berturut-turut menggunakannya, terutama keadaan belum mendukung

"Tidak menyangka saja. Aku pikir kucing imut" ucap Erza memainkan jari-jemari gelisah, enggan menatap Jellal yang merasakan 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Niat isengnya pun naik drastis ke permukaan

"Seimut-imutnya kucing, menurutku kamu lebih imut. Apalagi ketika seperti itu"

"Terserah kamu saja" ujarnya mempercepat langkah kaki. Meninggalkan Jellal di belakang yang masih bergembira. Tambah satu koleksi foto aib calon kekasih, deh. Untung dia ingat mematikan klise, kalau tidak ambulan akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat

Berangkat bersama bukan berarti tiba serentak. Erza sampai pertama kali di kelas, sedangkan Jellal datang setelah lima menit berlalu. Dia sengaja melakukannya, agar mereka tidak terjerat gosip aneh karena rumpian geng Natsu. Bel masuk berbunyi tepat pukul 7.10, Mirajane-sensei memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran budi pekerti. Tugas kali ini adalah menceritakan tentang cita-citamu di depan kelas, lalu dibacakan Sabtu depan sesuai nomor urut.

"Eh, kamu punya cita-cita?" tentu Erza heran, dia kira semua berandalan tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Meskipun kurang cocok, jika menganggap Jellal benar-benar badung. Ya seperti kalian tau, dia berbeda dari Natsu dan kawan-kawan

"Hime-sama penasaran? Sini aku beritau" _jangan termakan umpan, Erza! Dia pasti mau modus!_ Batinnya menghadapi dilema, kira-kira harus menuruti yang mana, otak atau hati? Logikanya mati dibunuh oleh sebuah perasaan, Erza mendekatkan telinga bersiap mendengarkan Jellal berbicara

"Aku ingin menjadi penulis, kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena kamu suka mengarang cerita atau puisi?"

"Tebakanmu benar, tetapi ada yang lebih dari kedua alasan itu. Aku ingin menuliskan kisah cinta kita, agar seluruh orang di dunia dapat membaca dan mengetahuinya"

"Serius Jellal, aku malas bermain-main denganmu"

"Iya. Aku memang serius, kok. Ayahmu dokter?" sekarang apalagi, yang akan dia lakukan? Erza bingung mesti menjawab apa, memang perkataan Jellal benar, tetapi kalau itu termasuk gombal juga, bagaimana? Siasatnya seberapa banyak, sih? Benar-benar menyusahkan

"I-iya, kok tau?" Erza menepuk jidat sendiri, merasa bodoh karena merespon pertanyaan tersebut, entah sudah berapa kali banyaknya, dia terjebak dalam lubang yang sama. Jellal ternyata pandai secara verbal

"Kemarin Lucy mengatakannya padaku. Syukurlah Erza!"

"L...lho, lho...kamu tidak mau menggombal?"

"Hehh...hime-sama mengharapkan rayuanku? Kapan-kapan saja, ya"

Sukses besar! Memang Jellal sengaja melakukannya, tanpa alasan sekadar iseng tidak jelas. Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Warrod-sensei memasuki kelas bersiap memulai pelajaran. Ia merogoh isi tas heran, mengeluarkan buku satu per satu dan terkejut : sebuah diary bersampul ungu dengan motif hati, itu...itu buku diary-nya! Bagaimans bisa terbawa? Gagal menemukan barang yang dicari, Jellal terpaksa minta izin meminjam kepada guru bersangkutan.

"Sensei maaf, buku saya tertinggal di meja belajar"

"Pakailah bersama Scarlet-san. Lain kali jangan lupa" peringat Warrod-sensei lanjut menulis tugas di papan tulis. Untung beliau baik hati, jika tidak telinganya pasti digandeng (lagi) ke ruang guru.

"Ubah kebiasaan burukmu, Jellal bodoh"

"Hahaha...kau mulai memperhatikanku, ya?" ini kemajuan terpesat yang dibuat olehnya, meski sifat _tsundere_ Erza sulit dihilangkan. Biarlah, justru itu merupakan daya tarik sendiri bagi Jellal, yang tidak diketahui banyak orang

"Da...dasar..."

"Hnn...dasar apa? Baka? Tidak peka?" goda Jellal tertawa kecil, terlalu gemas melihat tuan putri malu-malu kucing. Erza bungkam seribu bahasa, bingung melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai tersebut. Palingan pun tidak jauh dari dua perkiraan barusan

Meski terkadang menyeramkan, wanita banyak memiliki sisi manis dalam dirinya.

 _Jam istirahat..._

Seperti biasa, Lucy dan Erza makan di kelas, sementara murid lain jajan di kantin termasuk Jellal. Mendadak Jenny-sensei masuk ke dalam, lewat ekor mata mencari sesosok murid yang duduk di pojok jendela. Raut wajahnya semerawut, kilat kemarahan terpancar melalui kedua iris itu. Jangan bilang Jellal menyebabkan masalah tanpa sepengetahuan sang ketua OSIS.

"Dimana Jellal?! Saya mau bicara dengannya" teriak Jenny-sensei, mengagetkan acara makan mereka berdua yang berlangsung sunyi. Baru saja dicari, yang dimaksud menampakkan batang hidung sambil menyantap sepotong roti yakisoba

"Selamat pagi, Sensei" jelas ini masalah, kalau Jenny-sensei sampai marah-marah seperti itu. Memakai nada bicara (sok) memelas pun sulit mendapat ampun

"Mana tugasmu, hah?!"

"Ketinggalan di rumah" jawab Jellal mudah sangat, ibarat mengangkat sehelai kapas ke udara. Empat siku melekat di pelipis, Jenny-sensei kesal mendapati balasan yang amat meremehkan itu

"Siswa macam apa kamu? Seenak jidat terhadap tugas, bersikap nakal, menentang nasehat guru. Jangan pulang sebelum menyelesaikan tugasmu. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus berhenti"

Hening, Jellal terpukul mendengar ungkapan kemarahan Jenny-sensei. Siapa sangka akan jadi seperti ini, pasti memberatkan bagi guru baru, dipaksa menghadapi mereka berempat juga murid lain. Dia segera merobek selembar kertas, berkutat dengan pikirannya menorehkan sepatah kata untuk membuat surat. Detik berganti menit, menit menjadi jam, begitu terus hingga bel pulang berdering, sedangkan Jellal masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

 _SREKK...!_

"Kamu sudah menulis tiga jam lamanya. Sekolah sepi sekarang" Erza baru saja balik dari rapat OSIS, duduk di sebelah Jellal yang sedari tadi asyik menghapus, menulis dan mengulangnya berkali-kali

"Belum pulang? Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Omong-omong...hime-sama baik sekali ingin menemaniku"

"Merasa bersalah tidak? Jenny-sensei serius, lho" ya, sejak dulu Jellal paling hebat, soal urusan membuat guru naik pitam. Tak jarang beberapa berhenti karena satu alasan : menyerah.

"Ah ya...aku sudah biasa dimarahi. Apa hime-sama kesepian, sehingga membutuhkan perhatian dari pelayannya?"

"Ji-jika aku hime-sama, maka kamu ouji-sama nya"

"Gombal yang bagus, terima kasih. Minggu besok ada waktu?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Erza heran sekaligus penasaran, 'angin baik apa yang berhembus hari ini?'

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo bertemu di Ryuuzetsu Land. Jam dua belas. Ingat, jangan terlambat"

Kemudian Jellal beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kelas berserta Erza yang memungut sebuah buku, ketika bayangannya menghilang dari pandangan. Diary milik siapa? Ia membuka halaman pertama, menemukan serangkaian nama yang familiar 'Jellal Fernandes'. Tunggu...jangan bilang dia si pemilik, memang terjatuh dari tasnya yang terbuka lebar, namun tetap saja sulit dipercaya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun ke-8, Jellal! Meski kamu membenci hadiahnya, tolong dijaga baik-baik. Tuliskanlah beban pikiranmu di sini, perasaan, kejadian sehari-hari, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, mengenai seseorang yang berharga bagimu. Kalau ditanya kenapa kakak memilih gambar itu, supaya kamu tau agar hati hanya ada satu, dan harus diberikan kepada perempuan yang benar-benar menyayangimu._

 _-Ultear Fernandes-_

 _Rabu, 05-06-X789_

 _Ibu masih suka memanggilku Jellal-chan, padahal umurku sudah dua belas tahun, sebentar lagi masuk SMP. Semoga kakak bahagia di surga, dia pasti selalu melihatku dari atas sana. Hari ini juga menyebalkan, ayah memakan es krim stroberi kesukaanku, tetapi gantinya akan diberi satu mangkuk penuh, horee!_

 _Senin, 22-06-X789_

 _Hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku pikir akan sangat menyenangkan, ternyata membosankan. Apalagi ada tiga orang aneh, yang terus mengangguku saat menulis jadwal pelajaran. Kalau tidak salah namanya Natsu, Gray dan Loke? Siapapun mereka aku membencinya, tetapi ada orang baik di sana, dia Lucy Heartfilia kami mengobrol dan sekarang berteman :D_

 _Minggu, 06-12-X790_

 _Huhh...mengesalkan sekali. Kenapa pelajaran sekolah begitu mudah? Aku terlalu cepat menguasai materi yang diberikan, tidak seru. Tau begini menuruti kata ayah, bersekolah di SMP Blue Pegasus dan ikut klub sains. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah tau harus bagaimana. Jadi berandalan dan sering bolos, lalu menemukan seseorang yang menarik bagiku. Bukan berarti Lucy tidak menyenangkan orangnya, dia baik kok! Mungkin aku menyukainya, tapi...entah kenapa terasa agak kurang._

 _Senin, 04-01-X791_

 _Ini terakhir kali aku menulis diary, anak berandalan kan tidak suka begituan. Pagi-pagi makan roti, kebetulan selainya ada tiga, stroberi, kacang dan cokelat. Pasti enak jika dicampur, aku oleskan semuanya, tapi rasa kacang merusak manisnya stroberi dan cokelat, langsung aku muntahkan. Ibu membawaku ke dokter, katanya aku alergi kacang...debut mejadi berandal ditunda dulu, deh :(_

 _Senin, 2 November X791_

 _Aku dimarahi Evergreen-sensei karena terlambat masuk sekolah, lalu bolos pelajaran agama dan bermimpi buruk tentang Onee-chan. Natsu, Gray dan Loke menghajar Lucy Heartfilia, karena menumpahkan dua gelas jus anggur ke sepatu mereka. Aku terlibat pertengkaran Erza yang melihat langsung membawa kami ke Hibiki-sensei untuk dihukum._

 _Awalnya aku berpikir, mereka bertiga curang karena hanya disuruh lari keliling lapangan, sedangkan aku membawa delapan tumpuk buku yang tebalnya sekitar tiga ratus halaman._

 _Kata siapa aku menyesal, justru hukuman itu yang mempertemukan kami berdua. Erza Scarlet berhasil menarik perhatianku secara tidak sengaja._

 _Goal : merebut hatinya dalam satu minggu!_

"Aku menemukan beberapa hal menarik..."

Kencan besok akan bagaimana, ya, jadinya?

Bersambung...

A/N : Oke balasan chapter sekaligus (bingung gimana hitung chapter mana)

Karura-Clarera : Yey selamat tahun baru juga /telatoiii. Baguslah kalo tambah seru, soalnya aku udah mulai kehabisan rencana modus ini wkwkw, takutnya malah berkurang serunya. Kapan2 dia harus pake bahasa lain biar berujung ke rumah sakit, biar lebih greget juga wkwkw. Thx ya udh review!

Frwt : Oke deh sama-sama. Betapa baiknya ad yg bilang terima kasih .-. Sama author juga bawaannya mau ketawa terus wkwkw. Thx udah review!

Fic of Delusion : Yepp bener banget, Erza mulai ada rasa sama Jellal. Thx uadah review!

Shinamii-chan : Iya master gombal si Jellal wkwkw, Erza aja sampe takluk begitu. Oke thx udah review, salam Jerza XD

CN Scarlet : Ehh tunggu bentar, kamu kenal aku?! Coba kasih tau dulu siapa namanya, kan jadi kepo nih (jangan kabur lho). Kalau aku gak kenal kan kita bisa kenalan lagi, wkwkw. Udah update kok sekarang, maaf nih kelamaan wkwkw, soalnya kadang suka males ngetik. Amin dahh, semoga bisa meski ada try out nanti hehehe. Akhir Maret bnr2 akhir? Tanggal 31 dong. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Iyep bener2 varokah wkwkw. Thx udah review.

Frwt : Oke thx ya udah review, sama-sama XD


	7. Sunday

Dentingan jam merambat di udara, menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh pagi. Erza terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, beranjak bangkit menuju ruang makan di lantai satu. Hari ini Minggu, dia ingat betul Jellal mengajak kencan di Ryuuzetsu Land, jam dua belas di depan pintu masuk. Ibu dan ayahnya sendiri belum tau, minta izin pun kesulitan karena malu-malu kucing. Oke, bilang atau lebih banyak waktu yang terbuang.

"Itu...ayah, ibu" panggil Erza bersuara kecil, sehingga dikacangi habis-habisan, oleh mereka yang asyik melahap sarapan

"Ayah, ibu, de-dengarkan aku dulu!" atensi kedua orang tuanya dialihkan ke depan. Berhenti sesaat melahap dua potong roti panggang dan telur goreng. Ini kesempatan langka, Erza jarang berbicara saat makan pagi berlangsung

"Katakanlah, Sayang. Jangan gugup begitu, kami bukan orang asing" canda ibu tertawa kecil. Gemas menyaksikan tingkah putri bungsunya, yang tersipu malu meskipun masih bungkam seribu bahasa

"A...aku mau jalan-jalan! Be-bersama teman, bukan siapa-siapa"

"Maksudmu bersama Lucy? Bukankah dia ada urusan di luar kota?" giliran ayah yang heran. Beliau kira Erza telah diberitau kemarin, tidak biasanya dia melupakan hal penting semacam itu

"Bersama teman yang lain..."

Erza yang ditakuti dan dijuluki macan betina punya teman selain Lucy?! Ayah dan ibu saling bertatap muka gembira. Pemuda di ruang tamu mengecilkan volume televisi, perhatiannya teralihkan ke percakapan di meja kayu tersebut. Tentu mengejutkan, dia yang dikenal anti sosial mendadak membuka hati kepada orang lain. Memiliki satu teman pun sekeluarga bersyukur, lalu sekarang bertambah lagi. Kemajuan yang cukup signifikan.

"Siapa nama temanmu? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" ibu antusias bertanya, sampai Erza kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan yang memberondong itu. Apa perlu seheboh memenangkan lotre liburan ke Eropa, yang paspornya sulit sekali diterima?

"Pasti si Jellal Fernandes" cela si pemuda ikut nimbrug di ruang makan. Tak lupa mematikan televisi di channel berita kesukaannya. Mendengar nama tersebut menyebabkan Erza salah tingkah. Ibu menangis terharu. Ayah sembah sujud mengira sang anak punya pacar

"Hiks...hiks...kamu sudah besar, Erza"

"Apa dia lebih ganteng, dari model majalah atau atlet?" entah kenapa ayahnya terobsesi dengan hal tidak penting. Erza mengambil jeda sesaat, enggan menceritakan bagaimana rupa dan sikap si biru laut selama enam hari terakhir

"Kata siapa?! Dia jelek, bodoh, tukang gombal, menyebalkan, dan sering membuatku khawatir" mendadak Erza teringat kejadian Jumat lalu, ketika Jellal nyaris tertabrak sewaktu nekat menyebrang di _zebra cross._ Pengendara itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, untung keburu menginjak rem sehingga mereka bisa kencan seperti sekarang

"Berarti kebalikannya, ya. Syukurlah Tuhan" anggap ayah berpikiran positif, meskipun lawan kata untuk tukang gombal tidak ada di kamus. Setidaknya biarkan beliau berbahagia karena Erza memperlihatkan perkembangan sosial

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap cowok perayu. Dia sering menggombalmu begini, 'jangan bagikan rasa cintaku terhadap yang lain ataupun menguranginya, lebih baik ditambah dan dikalikan agar aku tau, betapa kamu menyayangiku'. Cih, menjijikan sekali"

"Tapi Laxus-nii, Jellal tidak pernah menggombal dengan dasar hitungan matematika" koreksi Erza menghela nafas panjang. Pasti dia cemburu dan semua itu terungkap, dalam rentetan kalimat yang tersusun rapi.

 _Krik...krik...krik..._

Guru matemaika, mah, begitu cirinya, berbicara apapun mesti berdasarkan perhitungan rasional. Laxus izin pergi keluar, meninggalkan Erza berserta deraan lamunan di sana. Ternyata virus Jellal sangat kuat, biasanya _ikemen_ yang satu ini paling anti begituan, sekarang malah berani merayu adik sendiri. Ya, tidak buruk juga kalau boleh jujur. Walau jarum pendek baru berhenti di angka sepuluh, ia memutuskan agar bersiap-bersiap lebih cepat.

Semangat empat lima anak muda memang bikin iri.

"Pa-pakai baju apa, ya?" sudah lima kali Erza berganti pakaian, dan dia tak kunjung menemukan 'sang belahan jiwa'. Kira-kira Jellal suka penampilan feminim atau tomboi? Rok atau celana? Lengan panjang atau pendek? Motif kotak-kotak? Garis? Kepala kucing? Polos?!

"Benar juga, pasti dia bilang begini, 'kamu cantik, kok, pakai baju manapun'. Arghh...sial, sial, aku malu, malu!" seru Erza berguling di atas ranjang. Pikirannya melayang-layang di udara, dalam keadaan setengah sadar larut dalam alam mimpi. Ini aneh...kapan dia pernah memikirkan penampilan?

Satu jam terbuang sia-sia, untungnya dia berhasil memilih keputusan yang mungkin terbaik. Erza berangkat setelah pamit kepada ayah dan ibu. Berjalan kaki menuju halte, lalu memberhentikan bus jurusan tertentu. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam, jika di jalan raya tidak terjebak macet. Mungkin juga dia terlalu cepat melebihi perkiraan, pukul 11.20 pun tiba di depan pintu masuk Ryuuzetsu Land.

Mirip orang bodoh saja menunggu di sini.

 _Sementara Jellal satu jam yang lalu..._

Tepat 10.00, lelaki bermarga Fernandes itu masih asyik nonton di ruang tamu. Sejak pukul sembilan sudah berpakaian rapi, macam lelaki remaja kasmaran, yang kini tampil keren dan wangi tentunya. Bau parfum memenuhi seisi rumah, menyebabkan ibu Jellal penasaran berat, ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan iseng yang biasa diajukan orang tua. Habis, belakangan ini dia agak tertutup dan sering mesam-mesem tidak jelas.

"Anak ibu tampan banget. Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan sama teman di Ryuuzetsu Land" jawab Jellal jujur, tanpa menaruh sedikitpun rasa curiga. Ibu sebatas mengangguk pelan, mendekatkan jarak duduknya dengan buah hati tercinta yang tetap fokus menontoni layar bercahaya

"Temanmu yang bernama Lucy?"

"Bukan, Bu. Namanya Erza" _ke-keceplosan!_ Batin Jellal refleks menutup mulut menggunakan sebelah tangan. Terbongkar juga, penyebab dia rajin ikut pelajaran tambahan dan ke sekolah, gara-gara cewek itu rupanya

"Oh, pacarmu! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" kesalah pahaman macam apa ini? Jellal tidak dibiarkan menjelaskan, ibunya langsung menceramahi ala bu ustad di pengajian. Untung ia kebal terhadap kebiasaan kumat beliau yang menyebalkan ini

Kalau memperlakukan cewek harus baik. Bersikap romantis jangan kikuk. Sering-sering ajak mengobrol. Tampil sempurna diutamakan, bla...bla...bla...Jellal setia mendengarkan daripada digampar sendal jepit. Ia curi-curi kesempatan melirik jam, pukul sebelas kurang dua menit. Menurut perhitungannya, Erza pasti berangkat sekarang, lalu menanti di depan pintu masuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan _flat shoes_.

Kenapa Jellal yakin? Karena dia tau, Erza tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu.

"Bu aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Ingat ya nasehat ibu barusan!"

Setengah jam menempuh perjalanan, Jellal telah sampai di tujuan dan mendapati Erza sesuai perkiraan, datang lebih cepat akibat khawatir terlambat. Terlalu membosankan jika muncul sekarang, lihat dulu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mengaret sepuluh menit juga boleh, bagaimana reaksi si scarlet ya? Tentu dia marah, kemudian Jellal menggodanya mereka pun maafan. Akhir yang bagus, bukan?

 _30 menit berlalu..._

"Yo, Erza. Lama menunggu, ya?" sapa Jellal menampakkan diri. Membuat Erza yang awalnya kesal menjadi gembira lagi. Kasihan kalau dikaret lima atau sepuluh menit, dia pun bosan hanya mengawasi di balik semak-semak

"Lama sekali! Aku bosan tau!"

"Ingat tidak kita janjian jam berapa?" skak mat. Erza gagal menjawab pertanyaan Jellal, karena memang dia yang salah, terburu-buru pergi padahal belum waktunya. Malas beradu mulut, ia langsung membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Jellal yang tersenyum simpul

"Hnnn...manisnya"

Ryuuzetsu Land dipadati pengunjung, terutama bagi keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berenang, maka taman bermain tersebut merupakan rekomendasi terbaik. Sebelum mencoba berbagai wahana, Jellal mengajak makan siang di salah satu lestorant terdekat, sebutlah namanya Island 7, terkenal menyajikan aneka ayam mulai dari bakar, gulai, dan lain-lain. Siapa peduli soal selera, rasa yang nomor satu.

"Wow….kau bisa makan ayam memakai garpu dan sendok?" meski seharusnya tidak perlu heran, karena itu biasa dilakukan. Erza bersiap menyantap setelah pesanan datang, sedangkan iris _hazzle_ Jellal menatapnya lekat yang membuat risih

"Berhentilah dan makan ayammu, dasar mesum!"

"Hanya sebatas ingin, kok. Memang tidak boleh?" oh ayolah, akan lebih baik menikmati sebuah film, dibanding menontoi cewek sedang makan. Mungkin Jellal ini agak kampungan, pikir Erza menusuk daging ayamnya dengan ujung garpu, tetapi….

"Melihatmu saja sudah kenyang"

 _PLAKKK!_

Ayam goreng Erza menampar telak pipi Jellal, lalu terjatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan utuh. Seluruh penghuni di sana jelas kaget, terutama dia yang duduk di sebrang di meja. Si scarlet berusaha mati-matian menahan malu, apalagi melihat wajahnya penuh minyak sambil tercengang di tempat. Itu lucu sekaligus menjengkelkan, katakanlah sesuatu agar semua orang tidak salah paham! Sayang seribu sayang, berharap sebanyak apapun Jellal masih bungkam.

"Kau benar-benar marah, ya. Tidak perlu, kan, sampai melempar ayammu kepadaku" ujar Jellal memberikan sepotong bagian, menyebabkan sifat _tsundere_ Erza muncul di permukaan. Dia paling anti ditolong dan hutang budi. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang mesti dibayar secepat mungkin

"D-d-da…dasar maniak ka…kacang! K…kau me-mencoba se…selesai, ma-maksud…maksudku selai tiga la-lapis, la…lalu didiagnosa dokter a-alergi ka…kacang…haha…ha…ha…." spesies manusia turunan robot?! Jellal tersentak kaget mendengarnya, bukankah itu rahasia dalam buku diary?! Jangan bilang…jangan bilang….!

"Habiskan makanamu dan kita akan lanjut jalan-jalan"

Bagaimana bisa berada di tangan Erza? Jellal sadar hadiah pemberian kakaknya menghilang, tetapi dia pikir terselip di antara buku atau rak, ternyata tidak sengaja dipungut oleh seseorang, dan kenapa harus calon pacarnya sendiri?! Mereka keluar dari lestorant tersebut, lalu berkeliling sebentar mencari wahana yang hendak dinaiki. Erza menatapi sebilah papan kayu besar bertuliskan 'goose'. Apa ini baru dibuka?! Dia merasa wajib mencobanya mumpung datang ke sini.

"Hoi, ayo naik itu!" ajak Erza setengah memaksa. Menunjuk-nunjuk papan yang tertera di situ. Jellal sempat berniat menolak, tetapi dia pikir ini kesempatan emas untuk modus

"Oke. Pasti menyenangkan"

"Selamat menikmati!" seru sang penjaga melambaikan tangan, setelah perahu berangkat pergi memasuki goa. Erza sangat bersemangat di menit pertama, namun lama-lama merasa bosan meskipun belum setengah rute ditempuh. Mana pacuan ardenaline-nya? Terlalu lambat!

"Erza tau tidak satu tambah satu berapa?"

"DUA! Jangan pikir aku akan tertipu, sebenarnya kau pintar matematika! Dua tambah dua berapa?" l-lho, tidak perlu sampai dihentak, bukan? Jellal mengerti kenapa Erza begini, pasti sedang terserang PMS! Walaupun begitu nada bicaranya mengesalkan sekali

"EMPAT! Ini kedua kali kamu membongkar rahasiaku! Empat tambah empat berapa?!"

"DELAPAN! Sekarang kau pasti merasa malu. Delapan tambah delapan berapa?!"

"ENAM BELAS! Berarti kamu juga tau, aku pernah menyukai Lucy Heartfilia ketika kelas satu SMP?! Enam belas tambah enam belas berapa?!"

"TIGA PULUH DUA! Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata dulunya kalian berteman. Kenapa sekarang berhenti, hah?! Tiga puluh dua tambah tiga puluh dua berapa?!"

"ENAM PULUH EMPAT! Tiba-tiba dia menghindar dariku tanpa alasan jelas, tetapi menurut rumor Lucy Heartfilia masih menyukaiku. Enam puluh empat tambah enam puluh empat berapa?!"

"SERATUS DUA PULUH DELAPAN! Pantas Lucy senang saat ditolong olehmu. Sekarang kamu menyukai siapa, baka Jellal?!"

"RAHASIA! Yang pasti aku akan menembaknya nanti malam"

Pertengkaran melibatkan matematika, mereka berdua memang gila. Wahana telah berhenti sejak dua menit lalu, tetapi Jellal dan Erza masih duduk seakan menanti giliran selanjutnya. Penjaga membiarkan hal tersebut, perahu angsa kembali berjalan usai dipenuhi sepasang kekasih lain. Berturut-turut menaikinya tentu membosankan. Perang dingin yang berlangsung mendadak hilang, Jellal mendekat sementara Erza menjauh hingga menyentuh pojok bangku, dan langkahnya terhenti waktu itu juga.

"Pinjam pundakmu untuk bersandar. Aku lelah" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jellal menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Erza, memejamkan mata lalu tertidur alias benar-benar kelelahan

"KAU PIKIR AKU BANTAL APA?!"

"Hahh….berisik! Kemarikan kepalamu, ayo istirahat" daripada mati kebosanan, tidur adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang. Jellal menarik pucuk scarlet itu menindih kepalanya, sedangkan dia sendiri bersandar pada bahu wanita bermarga Scarlet tersebut. Posisi mereka terbalik memang, sesekali mencoba yang _anti mainstrem_ bukan masalah

"Lihat sayang. Anak muda zaman sekarang romantis, ya!" komentar sepasang kekasih memperhatikan berjarak dua perahu. Menilik tingkah Jellal yang menurutnya manis, sekaligus gemas melihat Erza berlagak _tsundere_

"Benar, sampai dekat begitu"

Di belakang seperti itu, namun di depan mereka benar-benar tertidur. Penjaga wahana sampai kesulitan membangunkan, merupakan ketiga kalinya perahu angsa berlayar membawa Erza dan Jellal, setelah kunjungan keempat nyaris dilakukan kembali, untunglah salah satu keburu sadar, meminta maaf karena merepotkan kelewat batas sambil bersumpah dalam hati, 'tidak akan pernah menaikinya lagi'. Air mirip api, cahaya lampu terasa membakar kulit, kurang menyebalkan apalagi?

"Hey Erza, hey!" ucap Jellal memanggil sang pemilik nama. Kini mereka duduk di bangku taman, merebahkan tuan putri yang mirip dalam kisah Putri Salju, mengibaratkan wahana angsa sebagai apel beracun dan dia adalah pangeran dari negeri sebrang untuk…untuk….

"Benar juga! Kenapa tidak dicoba saja?" bisa dibilang, dia terobsesi dengan kisah _princess_ buatan disney. Jellal memajukan bibirnya, membuat wajah mereka berdua tidak terpaut seinchi pun. Belum sempat memberi ciuman kejutan, Erza keburu sadar dan menjauhkan sejauh mungkin

"Apa-apaan kamu ini?! Ayo naik roller coaster!"

"Maaf, tetapi sekarang sudah malam. Kita beli saja suvenir di stand terdekat, oke?"

"Perahu angsa itu….! Akan kuhancurkan kapan-kapan!" tekad Erza berjalan menuju kios yang Jellal maksud. Belum puas karena gagal, dia masih berupaya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Biarlah rencanya tidak jelas, yang penting berhasil seratus persen!

"Tutup matamu. Aku punya kejutan"

"Mirip anak kecil saja. Baiklah, tetapi jangan kecewakan aku"

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu!" tentu sulit mempersiapkannya, lebih-lebih waktu yang ia miliki hanya dua menit kurang. Erza kaget mendapati boneka macan betina, dan secara tidak langsung itu termasuk jenis penghinaan

"Karena bagiku, kau tetap macan betina kesayangan Jellal Fernandes!"

Model gombal terbaru: berlagak polos. Erza pun menerimanya karena merasa ia tulus, lagi pula….menjadi seperti keinginan si bodoh itu bukan masalah. Kebanyakan wahana telah ditutup semenjak satu jam lalu, kecuali bianglala yang akan berhenti beroperasi tujuh malam nanti. Keseluruhan kota Magnolia nampak dari atas sana, seakan mereka penguasa yang duduk di bangku tertinggi, sampai-sampai negara sendiri nampak seperti papan monopoli.

"Pemandangannya indah. Meski batal naik roller coaster, aku rasa tidak buruk"

"Menjatuhkanmu pasti terdengar menyenangkan, hahaha…." niat Erza yang sebenarnya menyeramkan ternyata, gumam Jellal cekikikan tidak jelas. Dia tau itu sekadar candaan belaka, kalau benar-benar dilakukan maka hati tersebut percaya, tangannya pasti diulurkan sebelum ia terjun bebas di tengah udara malam

"Kau tau sebuah rumor? Kalau tiba di puncak bianglala, dan mereka mencium pasangannya maka cinta itu akan abadi"

"Terdengar bodoh. Dan aku sudah menerka kau pasti melakukannya" Erza melindungi diri sendiri, menggunakan buku diary-nya sebagai perisai untuk menghentikan ciuman Jellal. Cahaya lampu menyinari sejenak, menerangai mereka berdua yang sibuk berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing

Puncak bianglala telah terlewati, modus Jellal dipatahkan berulang kali oleh Erza. Ya, ini kekalahan paling telak yang pernah ia alami, meski begitu entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, setiap kali mengenang perjuangannya demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Terkadang berjalan di luar dugaan, dihajar habis-habisan, diganggu geng Natsu, tetapi….semua itu terasa indah sekarang.

 _CUP!_

Dan di luar dugaan, Erza mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Sesekali….biarkan aku membalas rayuanmu. Maaf menyusahkan, tetapi kamu tau kan apa jawabanku?"

"Uhm! Aku juga mencintaimu, Erza. Terima kasih banyak sudah membalasnya"

Yang polos memang terbaik dibanding berandal.

Tamat

A/N : Akhirnya tamat juga. Thx ya buat yang udah ikutin, favs dan follow, semoga enggak mengecewakan, meski judulnya seminggu tapi tamatnya bulanan, hahaha….maaf juga update-nya telat, author try out dulu soalnya, bikin chapter ini pun ngebut jadi mohon maaf kalo ada banyak typo. Oke, tanggal 28 nanti mau try out lagi, jadi jangan heran kalau cerita-cerita pada telat update. Review please?

Balasan review :

Karura-Clarera : Wkwkw kencannya jadi kacau, semoga gak mengecewakan karena memang udah bener2 end. Thx ya udah review, aku tunggu tanggapanmu tentang chapter 7 ini!

Fic of Delusion : Sesuai dugaan emang kacau wkwkw. Oke semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan, thx ya udah review!


End file.
